Loca comisaria
by ener-aj
Summary: Hay mucho amor...accion...y sobretodo mucho humor ¿ que pasara con los vulturis? y ¿con Bella ,Jacob y el nuevo inspector?...
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción **

_En diferentes academias de policía por Estados Unidos_

Emmett POV

- Toma ya si ya es mío jajaj ara podre azotar a toda chica que me lo pida con la porra jaja ya me lo imagino "o si agente Emmett por favor azótame mas mas MAS oooo si MAS FUERTE"

Jasper POV

- Por fin es mío, ara podre cumplir mi sueño y ayudar a todo el mundo.

Rosalie POV

- Ara nadie podrá decir que las rubias somos tontas porque yo soy la autoridad y el que lo diga o se le ocurra pensarlo multa al canto jaja.

Bella POV

- Ara no dependeré de nadie para que me defienda porque me podre defender yo sola, pero tengo que tener cuidado de que no se me caiga la pistola al suelo y se dispare como pasó en las prácticas de tiro que vergüenza. Tengo que llamar a Jacob.

Jacob POV

- Si por fin me lo he podida sacar me ha costado pero el esfuerza a merecido la pena, la verdad es que pensaba que repetía. Soy el mejor. Tengo que llamar a Bella.

Alice POV

- Bien mi propósito ya ha acabado, ara sí que nadie me podrá detener por "pegar a una ancianita"(solo le di un pequeño empujón y se resbaló hacia atrás y con tan mala suerte que choco contra el mostrados de los vestuarios de Zara) tampoco fue para tanto seguro que fingió para poderse quedar esa blusa lila tan bonita.

**Capitulo 1**

_Despues de un año_

Emmett POV

Me dirigí a una señorita muy guapa con largas piernas como a mí me gustaban y una falda bien corta y extremadamente ajustada.

-Perdone señorita… le importaría decirme donde se encuentra la comisaria de Forks, es que hace poco que estoy en el pueblo y la verdad no tengo ni idea y si no tiene novio también me podría decir su nombre y el número de teléfono.

- Me llamo Jessica y mira que coincidencia yo también me dirijo a la comisaria es más trabajo allí así que no hará falta que te dé el número de teléfono pero si quieres te lo apunto por si te aburres por las noches y no sabes por dónde patrullar ya te enseñare yo por donde patrullar.- me dijo con una sonrisa estridente, tengo que reconocer que esa risa me puso los pelos de punta pero no hice mucho caso a eso ya que tenía unas piernas de escándalo.

Nos dirigimos juntos a la comisaria Jessica me conto que estaba trabajando de secretaria para un tal James que resultaba ser el inspector jefe así que tendría que tener en cuenta ese nombre y también me conto que estaba trabajando en la comisaria de secretaria porque su padre le avía dado un cable (vamos de enchufada.). Al entrar en el edificio lo que más me llamo la atención fueron unas grandes escaleras en aspirar supongo que me quede embobado mirando las escaleras porque Jessica me dijo con una media sonrisa – Emmett allí arriba están los despachos y los laboratorios forenses si quieres luego te lo enseño, pero ahora tienes que ir al despacho James, mira está bajando las escaleras de espiral a mano derecha-

Todo esto era increíble todo el mundo tenía cosas que hacer era una pasada. Cuando llegue al sitio donde Jessica me había indicado me encontré a unas cuantas personas en la puerto donde ponía **Inspector James.**

-¿Perdonar es aquí donde hay que presentarse?- pregunte para romper el hielo.

- Si es aquí – me dijo una chica con cabello castaño y unos ojos muy bonitos color chocolate se veía muy bonita con los coloretes que se le encendieron al contestarme, Emmett estas hecho un fiera mira lo que provocas en las mujeres.

Jasper POV

Me había instalado en una casita apartada para que nadie me molestara, no me costó encontrar la comisaria debido a que ya conocía el pueblo bastante bien Forks era pequeñito y no había gran cosa pero estaba muy nervioso como seria trabajar en la comisario de Forks. Me dirigí a una señorita que estaba al lado de la puerta de salido y le pregunte.- ¿Perdone señorita me podría decir donde tengo que ir para incorporarme al cuerpo de policía?- la chica me sonrió y me dijo que tenía que ir a el despacho del inspector James que se encontraba abajo y fue tan amable que me acompaño luego me dijo.

- Lo siento mucho pero tendrás que esperar a que le inspector vengo y tus nuevos compañeros también, mira hay café si quieres tomate uno y siéntate.- luego me sonrío y se fue, pero se dio la vuelta y me dijo.- Por cierto mucha suerte compañero- era simpática, bueno ara me tocara esperar. Al cabo de un rato bajo una chica muy guapa, pero para mi gusto demasiado presumida ya que se paro para mirarse en uno de los espejos que había en la pared. Ella me saludo cordialmente.

- Hola ¿es tu primer día?- tanto se me notaba

- Si estoy esperando, mmm inspector James, ¿tú también eres nueva?- solo pretendía ser amable, quien sabe a lo mejor se convierte en mi compañera.

- Sí, soy Rosalie en cantada mmm…

- Jasper mi nombre es Jasper encantado Rosalie.- le extendí la mano y ella me la cogió en forma de saludo.

Al cabo de un rato vinieron una pareja llamada Bella y Jacob parecían muy simpáticos y justo detrás de ellos llego un chico fornido y muy alto. Que pregunto.

-¿Perdonar es aquí donde hay que presentarse?- También nuevo

- Si es aquí – le contesto Bella, se notaba que era una chica vergonzosa ya que se sonrojo.

Jacob POV

Al llegar a la comisaria Bella me dijo que quería irse que ella no servía para eso realmente estaba nerviosa así que bese sus labias tan cálidos y le dije- Bella por favor lo hemos discutido tu sirves para esto era muy buena así que vamos a entrar allí y nos van a coger a los dos y vamos a estar juntos ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y para darle mayor seguridad le cogí de la mano y bajamos hacia abajo como nos habían indicado allí ya se encontraban un chico alto y delgado muy rubia pero la chica no se quedaba atrás ella también era muy rubia hubiera jurado que eran hermanos. Cuando llegamos a donde ellos estaban dije- Hola ¿Nuevos supongo?- la rubia me miro y dijo- si yo soy Rosalie- y el chico dijo- Hola yo soy Jasper encantado- menos mal habían mas nuevos aparte de nosotros porque la verdad yo también estaba nervioso.

- Hola nosotros somos Bella- dije señalándola y ella se sonrojo- y yo soy Jacob encantados de conoceros.-

Al cabo de nada bajo un chico muy fornido y no sé qué pregunto qué Bella contesto que sí, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Bella ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Inspector James POV**

La primera reunión con el cuerpo de policía de Forks, además teníamos mucho nuevos. Al entrar a la sala de conferencias los vi a todos sentados mirando uno a cada lado sin dirigirse una palabra, tendré que hacer que cojan confianza si no, no podrán trabajar bien.

- Buenas tardes señores, señoras…- todos se levantaron al verme entrar.- tomen asiento por favor.- se sentaron, se les notaba nerviosos.

- Como ya todos sabéis o casi todos- dije mirando a una chica, muy bajito y con aspecto de duende- soy el inspector James o mejor dicho vuestro jefe, ara a continuación diré las unidades de esta año: unidad de defensa Sara, Marcos, Cayo….

**Alice POV**

Nunca me lo perdonaría, no fui a la comisaria el día de las presentaciones, pero es que esos zapatos tenían que ser míos eran hermosos, al menos nadie podrá decir que vengo con unos zapatos feos al trabajo, en cuanto acabe la reunión iré y me presentare al inspector y le pediré disculpas, entonces el inspector que por cierto tenía muy buen gusto dijo.

- Como ya todos sabéis o casi todos- dijo mirándonos a todos, pero se para en mi no me quietaba la vista de encima cuando dijo "casi todos" se veía un hombre muy serio, tendré que buscar una buena escusa- soy el inspector James o mejor dicho vuestro jefe, ara a continuación diré las unidades de esta año: unidad de defensa Sara, Marcos, Cayo….

Se dedico a decir todas las unidades espero que me allá tocado con ese rubio con ojos verdes de ahí atrás. Y al final el inspector James dijo

- Y por ultimo unidad de casos especiales: Rosalie hale, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Jacob Black, Isabella Swan y por ultimo Alice Brandon. He… ahí estaba yo. El inspector James dio unas cuantas explicaciones más y se fue. Me quede quieta y ¿ahora qué hacía yo? Si no conocía a nadie, un chico se acerco a mí con una sonrisa de idiota y me dijo.

- Hola, oye guapa, creo que tu y yo no nos conocemos soy Newton… Mike Newton, espero que te encuentres en mi unidad, porque sería una lástima que tu y yo no patrullemos juntos- me dijo guiñando un ojo, intentando parecer sexy que en realidad pareció lo que era un idiota. Antes de contestarle otra voz de chico dijo.

- Tu, deja de molestarla, no ves que la estas incomodando y si no quieres que yo te incomode en la sala de tiros déjala en paz.- le dijo un chico con el pelo negro y muy fuerte, la verdad es que daba un poco de miedo. Mike sonrió y dijo.

. He tío, no te enfades, vamos no sabía que tenía novio lo siento, no me volveré acercar, hasta luego- luego se dio la vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la sala. Lo único que dije fue.

- Gracias- el chico me sonrió y me tendió la mano y dijo – Emmett, que guay estoy en la unidad de cosas especiales jajajaja- y su risa casi hace que el edificio se caiga.

- Hola, yo me llama Alice encantada Emmett- entonces fui a darle la mano pero me empujo hacia él y me dio un abrazo de oso porque con lo grande que era él y lo pequeñita que soy yo.

- Que bien, estas en mi unidad, seremos muy buenos amigos, además me recuerdas a mi hermanita y ya sabes a las hermanitas hay que cuidarlas jajaja.- tenía una alegría, pero poco a poco me fue presentando a todo el mundo y que suerte voy con el chico rubio hay que mono.

**Charlie POV**

El inspector me había mandado a buscar a los de la unidad de casos especiales, pero no los encuentro entonces vi a un fortachón alzando a una chica muy pequeñita que tenía cara de circunstancia y me dirigí hacia ellos, cuando entre se me quedaron mirando y les dije.

- Sois la unidad casos especiales.- todos me sonrieron y el grandullón me saludo a la forma del ejercito y con él se reunieron dos chicos más uno morenito, parecía indio y el otro larguirucho y rubio platino.- esto no es el ejercito chicos esto es serio, aprendan de sus compañeras.

- Si mi señor a sus órdenes- el grandullón otra vez. Los tres bajaron los brazos.

- Si, nosotros somos los de la unidad de casos especiales para que nos buscas.- me dijo una chica, muy guapa rubia, alta y esbelta, hubiera jurado que eran hermanos el larguirucho y ella.

- El inspector los busca, tiene su primer caso para vosotros, así que yo de vosotros subiría ya.- todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el despacho del inspector James.

**Bella POV**

Me sentí importante al salir de la sala de actos, y nos dirigirnos, todos juntos al despacho del jefe, parecía majo, pero la verdad estaba algo nerviosa nuestro primer caso y además estaba al lado de mi cachorrito, eso era lo más importante. Jacob pico a la puerta y el inspector nos dijo que pasáramos nos sentamos las chicas, ya que no había suficientes sillas para todos, pero el grandullón creo que se llama Emmett dijo.

- Oye tu rubiales si quieres te puedes sentar encima mío y veras la sorpresa que te encuentras. Te gustara mucho- mientras se reía a carcajada limpia y la chica rubia le miro y luego le sonrió y le dijo.- Vale guapetón, pero prefiero que me des la sorpresa más tarde, cuando estemos solos- le guiño un ojo muy seductoramente y cruzo las piernas dejando ver esas bonitas piernas. El inspector izo como si no escuchara nada y nos paso a cada uno de nosotros una carpeta y comenzó a explicar de qué iba nuestra misión.

- Señores, Señoritas … esta misión es muy seria, muchas vidas están en vuestras manos ara mismo, estas fotos son de traficantes , de sangre- nos miro a todos y como vio nuestras caras de interrogantes se explico mejor- los traficantes de sangre, son personas que secuestran a gente y los desangra para luego vender la sangre en el mercado negro, porque para un padre que su hijo necesita sangre del tipos AB positiva y no le pueden suministrar la sangre por qué no hay suficiente pues ese padre estaría dispuesto hacer lo que haga falta por su hijo, pero lo que no sabe ese padre son las enfermedades que puede haber en la sangre, o simplemente que gente a muerto por eso. Esto chicos tenéis que resolverlo, aquí tenéis varias fotos de los sospechosos y en los laboratorios tenéis a una chica de unas 17 años encontrada desangrada así que comenzar a investigar, ya podéis retiraros, en cuanto encontréis algo avisarme y chicos bienvenidos al barco.- El inspector era muy simpático y además nos había dado nuestro primer caso y no era moco de pavo.

Nos dirigimos al laboratorio, para que pudiera examinar a la chica. Oí como los demás se iban haciendo amigos, vi a la chica pequeñita hablando con el larguirucho y a Jacob riéndose con Emmett y Rosalie se acerco a mí y me dijo

- ¿Tu eres la forense verdad?- yo asentí con la cabeza y ella me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo- pues si te digo la verdad no estaba segura pero al verte tan decidida, me decidí a preguntarte jajaa, si no te importa yo me voy a la cafetería porque esto de ver como abren en canal a alguien no me hace gracia espero que no te importe, estaré hay por si queréis buscarme. – Entonces el grandullón se acerco y me miro con ojos de cordero y me dijo- oye guapa que a mí tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión, espero que no te importe.- entonces vi a Jacob, que sabía que no le hacía nada de gracia y le dije. –Emmett ¿qué puedes ir con Jacob?, es que a él tampoco es que le haga mucha gracia y además vosotros dos también podéis iros, no me importa hacerlo sola.- les dije al larguirucho y la pequeñita, el larguirucho me sonrió y me dijo

- No si a mí no me importa tranquila , si no te importa me gustaría acompañarte y además 4 ojos ven más que 2.- luego me sonrió y subió los escalones hasta mi nivel y la pequeñita con cara de duende dijo

- y 6 ojos ven más que 4.-

- Bella, estoy en la sala de tiros, si me necesitas ya sabes.- Jacob me lanzo un beso y se fue.

- Emmett, tu si quieres puedes ir con Rosalie, además creo que tienes que enseñarle la sorpresita o algo así ¿no? – dijo Jacob guiñando un ojo. Luego Jacob se fue a la sala de tiros y Emmett, fue detrás de Rosalie y nosotros tres nos dirigimos al laboratorio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Alice POV**

Genial, estaba Bella, el cadáver, y el tío mas bueno del mundo y yo, solos en una habitación, solo había un pequeñísimo problema, la última vez que fui a la clase de anatomía me tire toda la semana vomitando. Nunca más volví a ir a una clase de anatomía, pero Alice Brandon si quieres conquistar a ese bombón tendrás que sufrir, recuérdate de tu lema, "para presumir de ropa, tendrás que sufrir para conseguir la mejor", pues esto es lo mismo pero solo con un hombre, tendrás que sufrir ver como abren a la pobre chica en canal y sobretodo mirar por qué tendrás que decir algún comentario interesante para que no piensen que no entiendes, aunque la verdad no entiendo pero ya se me ocurrirá algo .A veces yo misma me daba miedo.

- Bueno, creo que antes de hacerle la autopsia, tendremos que estudiar el cuerpo en si.- dijo Bella cogiendo la carpeta del informe, ufff menos mal me había librado por ahora.

Jasper me miro y me cedió la silla, el de un salto se subió a la mesita donde estaban todos los informes forenses. Bella nos comento que le parecía raro que no tuviera ninguna pizca de pinchazos por ningún lado, lo reviso una y otra vez, pero nada. Jasper dijo algo sobre interrogar a los familiares, pero claro aun no sabíamos su identidad asique nos decidimos a buscar algo que nos pudiera llevar hasta sus familiares, cuando de repente un grito, nos saco de nuestro trabajo, nos dirigimos hacia fuera cuando...

**Jacob POV**

Llevaba un buen rato, en la sala de tiro, pero no me podía quitar de la cabeza a Bella. Hacia unos días me había comentado que se agobiaba porque siempre estaba conmigo y nunca salíamos con nadie, la verdad es que eso me dejo preocupado y lleva unos días bastante distante, hablare con ella para intentar solucionarlo porque no quiero perderla es lo más preciado que tengo. También me preocupaba nuestro caso, la verdad, es algo raro pero creo que su lo resolvemos nos ganaremos un buen puesto en la comisaria. Los compañeros que me han tocado en la unidad todos parecen muy simpáticos con el que más había intimado era con Emmett, la verdad era un fiera, siempre pensando en las mismas cosas y sobre todo cuando Rosalie le ha dicho eso, la verdad no me había gustado que se lo dijera porque ha quedado como una cualquiera, pero no se quizá me equivoque. Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos ya que alguien entro en la sala de tiro.

- Hola- me dijo con seguridad y con aires de superioridad.  
- Que tal?- le pregunte para quedar bien más que nada.  
- Bien muchas gracias por cierto eres Jacob ¿no?- me dijo riéndose.  
- Si, porque ¿algún problema?- el me miro y me tendió la mano.  
-Buenas, me llama Leah encantada, soy la secretaria de el inspector James.- me dedico una sonrisa y me soltó la mano.  
- Encantado, supongo que sabrás quien soy ¿no?- le dije dedicando una de mis muecas más bonitas (sarcasmo).  
- Si, se quién eres, además el inspector me ha hablado mucho de vosotros dice que seréis un gran grupo, ¿por cierto has terminado? es que quiero practicar.  
- Si, ya he terminado, bueno hasta luego ya nos veremos por ahí, mucho gusto.- me dirigí a la puerta y cuando me cruce con ella le tendí la pistola, luego le volví a sonreír y me dirigí hacia las duchas.  
Cuando entre en las duchas vi que había ropa tendida en el perchero, supuse de alguien que se estaba duchando, cuando vi a Emmett saliendo del WC sonriendo y me dijo.  
- Tío que día más cansado no he hecho otra cosa más que apuntar teléfonos móviles, por cierto ¿has visto a Rosalie? la he estado buscando para… ya entiendes pero no la he visto.- me dijo subiendo los hombros.  
- Emmett, ¿pero no te has ido con ella a la cafetería?  
- Si, bueno la he seguido pero cuando he llegado ya no estaba. Bueno me voy a la ducha- tiro los calzoncillos encima de la otra ropa y se metió en una de las duchas.  
Me desnude y me fui a la ducha, soy algo vergonzoso así que esperare a que Emmett se haya ido y saldré de la ducha. Cuando me metí en la ducha, escuche a alguien entrar, supuse que era una mujer por que se oía el taconeo de los tacones y de repente escuche a Emmett.  
- Pero que haces tú aquí ¿qué quieres que nos echen el primer día de trabajo?  
- shhhhh, calla y disfruta además ¿no querías encellarme una sorpresita?-  
No me lo podía creer, estaban los dos en la ducha y lo iban hacer y encima yo lo iba a escuchar necesitare sicólogo después de esto.

**Emmett POV**

Me metí en la ducha, pensando en Rosalie, la verdad no esperaba que me dijera eso pero no se ¿por qué no? Además estaba muy buenas jaajaja. Emmett eres un Don Juan eres el mejor nadie lo pone en duda, lo malo es que si me acostaba con ella, era mi compañera de trabajo y no sé si… ella… bueno querría algo mas… es decir una relación y yo lo que más odiaba eran las relaciones. Me empecé a enjabonar, cuando escuche unos tacones cada vez más cerca, cuando note que alguien entraba en mi ducha me gire y hay estaba ella, no me lo podía creer…

- Pero que haces tú aquí ¿qué quieres que nos echen el primer día de trabajo?- no es que no tuviera ganas de intimar con ella pero ¿aquí? No quería perder mi trabajo.

- shhhhh, calla y disfruta además ¿no querías encellarme una sorpresita?- me lo dijo poniéndome uno de sus finos dedos en los labios. Cuando me decidí a besarla me dijo.

- Espera, estamos desaventajados, tu estas completamente desnudo y yo tengo toda la ropa empapada ¿no crees que tendría que quitármela?- yo la mira y lo cogí los botones de su pantalón decidido a quitárselos yo mismo, cuando ella me dijo.

- Espera, prefiero quitármelos yo misma, espérame aquí o mejor…- se quito el la pequeña corbata que llevaba de adorno con la camiseta blanca que mojada se le transparentaba todo. Por dios estaba con una diosa griega, creo que nunca me he puesto tanto con nadie. Me puso la corbata, alrededor de los ojos y luego me susurro al oído muy sensual.

- Ara vengo guapo, y me sigues enseñando la sorpresita, que por lo que he visto, no está nada mal- se rio y escuche como salía de la ducha. Bien Emmett, eres el mejor, todos te aplaudirán, pero sobretodo no pierdas la compostura, tu aguanta Emmett. De repente escuche la puerta de salida, me quite la venda y decidí salir de la ducha para ver donde estaba Rosalie, cuando corrí la cortina me encontré con dos notas una decía:

_Siento, mucho haberte cogido la ropa, prometo devolvértela, pero es que no savia cual era la del tonto de Emmett, espero que molestarle muchos saludos._

_Rosalie._

No me lo podía creer, esto no me estaba pasando a mí, no es posible. Cuando cogí la otra nota y decía:

_Emmett, esto por lo de antes en el despacho del inspector, no sé con qué tipo de amiguitas estas acostumbrado a tratar, pero desde luego por que yo sea rubia y sea divina no significa que puedas faltarme al respeto siempre que quieras. Así que he decidido que como estabas tan dispuesto a enseñarme la sorpresita, y yo soy tan solidaria con mis compañeras, que te he quitado toda la ropa y tendrás que salir desnudo, para recuperar la ropa y así enseñarnos a todos la sorpresita. _

_Un beso atentamente Rosalie_

_(Por cierto, la sorpresita tampoco es nada del otro mundo)_

Mierda me la había jugado, como iba a salir de esta, esta rubia, prepotente. Pero no Emmett McCarty, no se iba a escondes de esta así que decidí salir. Cuando quise ir a por la toalla, me di cuenta que la rubia esta de pote también me la había quitado asique despacio y dirigí a la ducha de Jacob y le quite sin darse cuenta su toalla, al menos no iría desnudo del todo. Le deje una nota y Salí agachado para que nadie me viera. Me dirigí a las escaleras pero había demasiada gente así que decidí ir al parquin y bajar por el ascensor. Una vez dentro del ascensor, me relaje, esa barbie estúpida no se ha salido con la suya, pero me di cuenta que la lucecita del primer piso se encendió, mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Ya dispuesto a sufrir la peor humillación de toda mi vida, escuche la voz del inspector James y la de Charlie. Genial, al menos eran hombres y no me pasaría nada. Cuando se abrió la puerta el inspector y Charlie se le abrieron de par en par los ojos, yo no savia que decir, pero un flash los sacaron del asombro, cuando mire de donde había venido el flash, vi mi ropa y la barbie estúpida, con una cámara, pero lo que no me esperaba, era ver a todas las mujeres de la comisaria mirándome y riéndose nerviosamente, todas comenzaron a sacar sus móviles y me empezaron a sacar fotos, yo corrí como pude. Pero con tan mala suerte que la toalla se me engancho en la puerta del ascensor y empuje a Charlie y le robe de las manos la carpeta al inspector James, que aun seguían mirándome con sorpresa, las chicas me siguieron, cuando me quede en medio de la planta y no podía salir de la comisaria, pude ver a Bella, Alice y Jasper con los ojos abiertos como platos y subí hacia ellos mientras le chillaba.

- S.O.S, S.O.S. Agente desnudo.- Jasper me abrió una de las puertas y me dijo rojo como un tomate entra.

Yo me lancé hacia la puerta, cuando vi que Alice, Bella y Jasper entraban conmigo. Las chicas corrieron, hacia la puerta y la golpearon como locas. Bella con ayuda de Alice cerraron la puerta con llave y pusieron una mesa en medio por si la tiraban. Rosalie me las pagaras bien caras.

**Inspector James**

Los mande a llamar, esto no podía quedar así, Rosalie estaba sentada y Emmett aun desnudo miraba hacia otro lado.

- Chicos, no tenéis 8 años, y tampoco estáis en el instituto así que comportaos u os tendré que abrir un expediente, así que quiero que me lo contéis todo. Empezar…- los dos se miraron con rabia y empezaron a hablar a la vez, así que chille.

- CALLAOS LOS DOS Y ESCUCHARME.-esto iba a ser peor de lo que me pensaba- mirar, esto no puede volver a pasar así que quiero que los dos me digáis lo sucedido desde el principio.

-No diré nada hasta que mi abogado este aquí- dijo Rosalie con aires de superioridad, ¿pero qué pensaba que la íbamos a meterla en la cárcel? por esto.

-Pues, yo no diré nada hasta que me devuelva, al menos los calzoncillos.- Dijo Emmett señalando a la carpeta que me había quitado antes para taparse.

- Mirar ninguno de los dos va a salir de aquí hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo, tu no vas a llamar a tu abogado y tú lo siento mucho se que vas a salir perdiendo, pero no te vas a poner la ropa hasta que esto esté solucionado.- Así les obligare a llegar a un acuerdo.

**Jasper POV**

Estábamos Bella, Alice y yo sentados en la cafetería, cuando vimos llegar a Rosalie y Emmett, los dos en puntas diferentes. Cuando ya estaban cerca de nosotros Alice dijo.

- ¿Qué les ha dicho el inspector?- los dos se miraron con rabia y Rosalie dijo

- Somos compañeros de patrulla.

Buenas, espero que les haya gustado mucho, dejarme muchos _reviews_. ¿Que pasara con Jacob?, aun sigue en la ducha y ¿Alice que explicación le dará al inspector cuando la llame para ver por qué no vino a la presentación? ¿Averiguaran algo sobre el caso? ¿Emmett se vengara de Rosalie? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo. Dejarme muchos comentarios. Espero actualizar pronto.

COMRPAS


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Jacob POV**

Yo salí de la ducha, pero para mi sorpresa cuando fui a por mi ropa, no estaba, donde antes estaba mi ropa había una nota que decía:

_Siento, mucho haberte cogido la ropa, prometo devolvértela, pero es que no savia cual era la del tonto de Emmett, espero no molestarle muchos saludos._

_Rosalie._

Ara entiendo, porque ella le había contestado así, en el despacho solo quería que el cogiera confianza, para luego vengarse, pero valla forma de vengarse dejarme a mi sin ropa, cuando yo no hecho daño a nadie. Bueno en la nota dice que me la devolverá, solo tengo que esperar, almeno me pondré la toalla, pero de nuevo para mi sorpresa tampoco estaba, había otra nota, ya me estaba cansando de las notas, esta decía:

_Lo siento colega, te prometo que te devolverá la toalla, en cuanto salga de la cárcel, por matar a una estúpida barbie._

_Emmett._

Genial, no tengo ropa, ni toalla ¿ahora qué hago yo?, esperare a Bella ella tiene aquí su jersey azul y sus jeans. Aunque espero que ellos me devuelvan mis pertenencias antes de que Bella me vea así desnudo. Me metí en la ducha de nuevo, no sé cuanto espere, pero nadie entro en las duchas y ya el sol se estaba poniendo y ninguno de los dos vino a darme mi ropa o mi toalla. ¿Qué hago yo ahora?

**Bella POV**

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Jacob? Lo estado buscando un buen rato, lo esperado en el coche, he preguntado a media comisaria y nada nadie sabía nada, pero no podía estar muy lejos el coche estaba en el parquin y el móvil lo tenía apagado a fuera de cobertura. Vi salir a Jasper con Alice, que hablaban muy animadamente, me acerque a ellos y les pregunte.

- Chicos, perdonar ¿habéis visto a Jacob?- Jasper, dijo que no con la cabeza y Alice me tuvo que ver la cara de desaparición cuando me dijo.

- Yo tampoco pero si quieres, me puedo quedar, un ratito para ayudar a buscarlo. Por que por lo que veo llevas un buen rato buscándolo. – me sonrió y me tendió la mano para que fuéramos otra vez a la comisaria a buscar a Jacob.

- Esperar, chicas que voy con vosotras.- dijo Jasper corriendo hacia nosotras.

- Gracias, chicos pero no hace falta que os quedéis por mí, os podéis ir si queréis.- les dijo no quería que se quedaran por mí, me sentía mal además había notado como Alice miraba de una forma especial a Jasper y si se iban juntos es que iba a ver tema.

- No, te preocupes Bella, yo al menos me quedo.- me dijo Alice arrastrándome dentro de la comisaria.

- Yo también, además luego tengo que llevar a casa a Alice, no voy a permitir que se valla en bus cuando, yo tengo que pasar por delante de su casa, para ir a la mía.- Jasper nos dedico una sonrisa y entro dentro de la comisaria.

Empezamos a preguntar a todo el mundo, si lo habían visto, pero nada, nadie sabía nada de él y me comenzaba a preocupar porque Jacob no es de ese tipo de chicos que se va y no da ninguna explicación ¿Le habría pasado algo? Jasper rompió el hielo y dijo.

- Por, cierto ¿vosotras sabéis donde esta Emmett y Rosalie? Es que yo al menos no los he visto salir y el jeep de Emmett está al lado de mi coche y el descapotable rojo de Rosalie también esta. A lo mejor están los tres juntos y Emmett y Rosalie han hecho las paces ¿no?- podía ser pero no creo que estén juntos, y tampoco creo que Rosalie esté dispuesta hacer las paces con Emmett y mucho menos, Emmett.

- No pueden estar juntos por que Rosalie y Emmett, están de patrulla, hoy el inspector les dijo que estuvieran de patrulla toda la noche por los hospitales, por lo de nuestro caso y eso.

No me lo podía creer ¿Dónde está Jacob?

**Jacob POV**

Genial. Se había hecho de noche y sin señales de estos dos y seguro Bella, estaba de los nervios. Pero de repente se me ocurrió el móvil, tenía que llamar al móvil, salí de la ducha. Arranque la cortina de la ducha y me la puse como si fuera una toalla, comencé a buscar algún móvil… Encontré uno supuse que era de Alice porque era de color lila y hacia juego con su camisa y sus pantalones. Luego le pediría perdón, ¿pero a quien llamo? ¿A bella? a ¿Rosalie? O a ¿Emmett? Primero, descarte a Rosalie, porque rose si alguien se entera que la he llamado por la noche, para pedirle que me traiga la ropa, pues pueden pensar mal y no quiero problemas con Bella, luego descarte a Bella porque con lo vergonzosa que es, le daría algo si me ve así. Así que solo me queda Emmett, pero solo hay un problema, no tengo un problema en el móvil de Alice no está el numero de Emmett, pero luego pensé que en mis pantalones estaba mi móvil así que decidí a llamar a mi móvil. Marque mi número, bien hacia señal.

**Rosalie POV**

Tenía que arreglarme las uñas, cogí mi bolso de la parte de atrás del coche patrulla y comencé a limar mis bonitas uñas pero el estúpido de Emmett me dio un codazo y se me resbalo la lima.

- ¿Te has formado o naciste así de tonto?- le dije enviándole una mirada envenenada.

- Perdona barbie, es que con tu culo gordo aquí no hay quien este cómodo además aquí estamos trabajando no de vacaciones, así que deja de limarte las uñas, que seguirás teniendo uñas de bruja eso no puede solucionarlo.- me dijo el inútil, riéndose.

Me agache para coger mi lima, pero no llegaba y encima estaba en la parte de abajo del asiento de Emmett, tendría que pedir que me la cogiera. Y encima tendré que ser amable.

- Tu engendro, cógeme la lima, que para eso me las tirado.- Vale no fue muy amable, pero es que con semejante estúpido, cualquiera es amble.

-Que te crees barbie, no soy tu mayordomo, y además si la quieres cógela tú, que para eso es tuya.- pero que se cree este estúpido pues ara veras. Le empuje y le tire su psp al suelo, cayendo en mi lado.

- Pero que te pasa, se te ha fundido la única neurona que tenias o ¿Qué?, no ves que las podía romper y eso vale dinero más que el tinte que llevas en el pelo.

- Estúpido, soy rubia natural y más vale que no vuelvas a decir nada relacionado con mi color de pelo o tu sorpresita se verá aplastada por mis tacones Gucci.-este estúpido como vuelva a decir algo más sobre mi pelo lo mato.

- Barbie estúpida.- los dos nos miramos con miradas envenenadas y giramos la cara.

Al cabo de un rato me decidí a coger mi lima y fui a cogerla, cuando el estúpido choco con mi cabeza.

- AAAA, dios barbie que cabeza más dura, eso será para proteger la única neurona.-

- Tú sí que tienes la cabeza dura que un poco más y me la arrancas.- pero él no contesto, note su aliento muy cerca del mío. Abrí los ojos y hay esta él a escasos centímetros de mi, el me miraba como si fuera la cosa más bonita que ha visto nunca, y yo tengo que reconocer que nunca había visto a nadie tan guapo, como él, pero eso jamás lo iba a reconocer, el me saco de mis pensamientos, me dijo

- Rosalie… eres lo mas…- pero un móvil, empezó a sonar, supuse que era el de él, porque el mío no tenía esa melodía. Al final el se aparto y giro la cara y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

-No vas a coger el móvil- le dije mirando hacia delante. El me miro extrañado y me dijo.

- Ese, no es mi móvil, será el tuyo.

Los dos nos miramos y miramos hacia atrás donde, había ropa y una toalla, los dos chillamos a la vez.

- JACOB….- Emmett, encendió el coche, enseguida puso la alarma y nos dirigimos a la comisaria a toda velocidad. Se me había olvidado devolverle la ropa y por lo visto Emmett le había quitado la toalla. Nos iba a matar…

**Espero que este os guste mucho, este capítulo. Pero ahora me gustaría comentaros algo, una amiga me, ha dicho que han plagiado algunas de las historias y traducciones, y me gustaría dar mi apoyo a esas chicas y chicos y que sepan que pueden contar conmigo.**

**COMPRAS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella POV**

- Bella, ¿Has mirado en las duchas?- me pregunto Alice.

- No, pero para que mirar en las duchas, ¿qué va hacer Jacob en las duchas?

- Pues, lo normal que se hace en una ducha…- me dijo con una sonrisa picarona, yo abrí los ojos como platos y ella vio mi reacción y dijo- ducharse jaja que ¿otra cosa va hacer?

Jasper, se rio bajito al igual que Alice y yo no pude evitar reírme también con ellos.

- Bella, por probar no pierdes nada, Alice y yo iremos al parking. Nos vemos dentro de 5 minutos.- los dos se dirigieron al ascensor y yo subí las escaleras. Cuando llegue, a la puerta de las duchas escuche un ruido, ese ruido no me gusto nada y saque la pistola, ara que lo pensaba nunca había disparado a nadie, ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie solo vi unas cortinas por el suelo y pensé que el viento entro por la ventana abierta y las había hecho mover y eso era lo que yo había escuchado. Pero un momento la ventana está cerrada y la cortina está rota en el suelo y esta mañana estaba bien, aquí pasaba algo, así que me puse en guardia y comencé abrir una por una las duchas.

**Jacob POV**

Estaba por salir de las duchas por que las horas que eran seguro que no había nadie en la comisaria y mañana ya me las pagarían estos dos. Cuando me dispuse a salir escucho unos a alguien acercándose y corrí, para meterme en una de las duchas, pero con las prisas me resbalé y caí al suelo me levante pero me deje la cortina en el suelo. Escuche como alguien entraba, y luego escuche como corría una por una las cortinas de las duchas, mierda estaba perdido ¿Que voy hacer?, voy a matar a Emmett y a Rosalie. Cuando solo quedaban dos, hasta llegar a la mía me dispuse hablar, pero de repente escuche, un coche derrapar y con la sirena, puesta, mira por la pequeña ventanilla y vi bajar a toda prisa a Emmett y Rosalie, bien al menos se han acordado de mí. Solo tenía que esperar.

**Rosalie POV**

- Corre Emmett, ese pobre chico nos va a matar y todo por tu culpa.

- Mi culpa barbie ¿Quién fue que me quito la ropa a mí y a Jacob?- pero había empezado el.

Entramos en el parquin a toda prisa Emmett, derrapo antes de entrar en el parking y cuando bajamos vimos a Jasper y Alice, ellos nos miraron con cara de interrogantes y yo les dije mientras corríamos, con la ropa de Jacob en las manos.

- No pasa nada, es solo que estamos haciendo un simulacro, para ver como reaccionaríamos si por casualidad dejáramos aun compañero desnudo en la ducha.- Alice abrió los ojos como platos y corrió detrás de nosotros, subimos las escaleras a toda velocidad y escuche a Emmett decir.

- Rosalie si todo lo haces así de rápido, espero que lo pruebes conmigo.- paso por mi lado y me guiño un ojo, ¿es que no ha tenido suficiente con lo de dejarlo sin ropa y hacerle fotos mientras, decenas de mujeres lo observaban desnudo?

Abrimos, la puerta y vimos a Bella apunto de correr una de las duchas, lo único que nos dio tiempo a chillar a todos al unisonó.

-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Bella se giro asustada.

**Jacob POV**

Espero, que se den prisa en subir por que como esta persona que está corriendo todas las cortinas, tarde o temprano llegara a la mía, y no quiero quedar en ridículo, no es que tuviera complejo de tenerla pequeñita, es mas estaba muy orgulloso de tener lo que tenia, pero eso es una cosa privada de mi y de mi novia. Vi los dedos de alguien cogiendo mi cortina yo me encogí como un niño y dispuesto a sufrir mi mayor humillación, escuche a diversas voces chillar.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. -Bien esta es la mía, cogí rápidamente la cortina y salí de ahí antes de que me diera tiempo a decir nada vi a Bella girarse y algo me golpeo la cabeza.

**Bella POV**

Solo me quedaba una cortina que correr, antes de que pudiera girarla, escucho a muchas voces chillar.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- me gire asustada y note como alguien tiraba de la cortina y salía de la ducha, mi primera reacción fue, girarme y darle con la pistola, en la cabeza, cuando me di cuenta de quién era , ya era demasiado tarde, había atacado a mi novio o ex novio porque después del golpe.

**Jasper POV**

Todos nos acercamos, al cuerpo de Jacob, Bella estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mi primer impulso fue abrazarla ella se giro y me abrazo muy fuerte y escondió su cara en mi hombro. Escuche decir a Alice.

- Bella, tranquila está bien solo es que el golpe lo ha dejado un poco atontado pero ya veras, como en seguida se despierta.- Alice, se acerco a Bella y le acaricio el hombro yo me lleve de ahí a Bella y ellos se quedaron con Jacob intentando, que despertara porque el golpe que se Bella le había dado no había sido flojito precisamente.

- Bella, tranquila ya has escuchado a Alice está bien solo ha sido el golpe.

- Jasper, te juro que no lo he visto, pensaba que era algún pirado.- le explique a Bella, que no se cómo pero que Rosalie y Emmett, también se llevaron la ropa de Jacob y que por eso estaba en las duchas desnudo. Parecía más tranquila, cuando Alice bajo y dijo:

- Bella, Jacob ya está volviendo en sí. – Bella salió corriendo, escaleras arriba. Y Alice y yo nos quedamos solos, no me había fijado hasta ahora lo adorable que era Alice.

**Jacob POV**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara Bella, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Yo me acomode como pude y ella se echo encima de mí y me beso.

-Ay, me duele.- me lleve la mano a la cabeza, Bella no se separaba de mi y le pregunte.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando?- ella me miro y me dijo.

- Por que mira lo que te echo.

- Bella, asido un accidente, además yo no debería haber salido de ahí así, suerte que me dio tiempo a ponerme la cortina, para taparme un poco jajaja.- me levante y Bella se echo encima de mí, escuche a Emmett decir.

- Rosalie, por favor dame un golpe y cuando despierte quiero que me recibas así.- ella lo miro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Emmett, calla y vámonos.

Los vi salir de la habitación y Bella me pidió como perdón mil veces.

- Bella, me vas a tener que pegar más veces, para que reacciones así jajaja.- ella me dio un golpe en el pecho y dijo.

- Huy, si estas desnudo, esperare fuera a que te cambies.- yo le puse ojos de cordero y le dije.

- Ay, aun me duele creo que me deberías poner tú la ropa jajaja.- ella me tiro los pantalones y cerró la puerta.

**Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo, y que me dejéis muchos reviews y que también os paséis por mi otra historia y me hagáis publicidad jajajaj. Bueno eso un besos y gracias a todas y todos los que me dejan reviews. En especial:**

**Jade**

**Lunna-Stiller**

**Por estar presentes en todos los capítulos, muchas gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Alice POV**

Llevaba una semana, trabajando en la comisaria, todo iba bien todos nos llevamos bien.

- Emmett, eres un estúpido engreído y anormal, mira como me has puesto el vestido.- bueno Rosalie y Emmett no es que se lleven bien… pero yo creo que en el fondo se quieren mucho igual que todos. Todo iba fenomenal, todos nos apoyábamos en todo, yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Jasper, creo que me gusta un poquito pero solo lo conozco de de 168 horas, es decir una semana y no quiero precipitarme, aun no habíamos descubierto nada del caso y por supuesto llevaba una semana evitando al inspector a toda costa, porque no tenía escusa para decirle por qué no había venido el día de la presentación. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablar sobre ello.

- Chicos, Bella dice que subáis que ha descubierto algo.- todos subimos, me fije que Emmett iba haciéndole la traban queta a Rosalie mientras ella le enviaba miradas envenenadas mientras intentaba limpiar el vestido que Emmett le había manchado.

- ¿Qué has descubierta Bella?- le dijo mi rubiales, lindo.

- Hola, buenos días a todos, por favor sentaros, tengo que mostraros algo.-la verdad es que Bella había estado trabajando mucho en el caso y por fin había encontrado algo.

- Mirar, estas son las muestras que le hemos hecho a todos los órganos y no he encontrado nada, pero fijaros en los aparatos de ella- ilumino con una linterna ultravioleta, hacia los aparatos y entonces todos los dientes se iluminaron.- lo ven hay muestras de un tipo de droga, pero no una droga cualquiera si no cocaína y en una dosis lo suficiente como para que se le duerma todo el cuerpo, pero lo más interesante de todo es que no tiene nada en el resto del cuerpo y sabéis ¿ porque?- si esa me la sabia yo..

- Por qué no la ingerido si no, que los mismo aparatos llevaban ya la cocaína concentrada, para en cuanto comiera algo, la cocaína se mesclaría con la comida y la droga se desharía en el estomago ¿no?- mierda, se me ha adelantado Rosalie.

- Exacto, Rosalie.- y encima Bella alagándola con mi respuesta.

- Así, me gusta barbie defendiendo la inteligencia de las rubias.- Bien Emmett, así con suerte no vuelve hablar y me deja a mi contestar, para que Jasper se fije en mi.

- Emmett, estos es serio, y no hace gracia estamos hablando de vidas humanas.- Emmett agacho la cabeza, en cuanto mi Jasper le regaño, era tan profesional.

- Pero Bella, hay algo que no entiendo, si consumió drogas como es que se deshizo en el estomago y no fue directo a las neuronas o a la sangre.- Hay mi pobre Jasper no lo entiende, pero yo le contesto.

- Porque, no se la pinchado, sino que se lo ha tomado como si fuera una simple pastilla, solo que la pobre chica no sabía que es lo que llevaban sus aparatos y la droga izo afecto y luego se deshizo gracias a los líquidos ácidos del estomago.- Jope no me iban a dejar hablar ara se me había adelantado Jacob, estúpidos todos.

- Pero, en teoría solo funcionaria si los aparatos se los han puesto ese mismo día ¿no?- Hay me ha pillado Emmett y seguro que nadie contesta jope todos idiotas, ara que no se la respuesta nadie contesta.

- Buena, pregunta Emmett, al principio no sabía cómo, pero estuve investigando y ice una búsqueda concentrada en niñas de unos 16,17 y que acababan de ponerse aparatos y adivinar que encontré un caso de una niña llamada Cristina Gómez Zamora, que salió con su padre a comprar y luego la llevo al dentista y quedo de ir a recogerla en el parking del dentista, pero la niña nunca se presento.-

- ¿Has llamado a sus padres?- fue lo único que pregunte.

- Si, los he llamado hace un rato. Pero no les he dicho que he encontrado a su hija, no me atrevido decírselo por teléfono.

- No, te preocupes Bella si quieres vete a descansar y yo me ocupo de hablar con sus padres pero me gustaría tener un compañero de apoyo para dar esas noticias, nunca son buenas.

- YOOOOOOOO, YO Jasper, yo si quieres me puedo quedar.- Ja, nadie se me adelantaría ahora. Todos me miraron con algo de caras raras incluido Jasper y yo agache la cabeza y dije.

- Lo siento.- Jasper me sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

- Bella ¿que sabes más de la niña?-

- Pues la verdad no mucho que se llamaba Cristina Gómez Zamora, que tenía 17 años que estudiaba en el instituto de Portland, era muy buena estudiante, y por lo poco que he investigado era una niña normal con sus amigos, sus ligues y todo lo que conlleva la adolescencia.-

- Vamos, nada interesante.- Rosalie le dio un codazo a Emmett, para que se callara ese tipo de comentarios.

- Bueno, lo siento lo he dicho en voz alta no era mi intención. Bueno ya que hemos trabajado mucho nos podemos ir a casa a descansar ¿no?- tendría cara si aquí la única que ha trabajado asido Bella.

- Emmett, el trabajo aun no está acabado así que Bella vete a dormir debes estar muy cansada de haber pasado toda la noche investigando, Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob hacer un informe y informar al inspector y Alice y yo os ayudaremos hasta que vengan las padres y les daremos la terrible noticia.- Emmett fue a protestar, pero Jacob le dio un empujón haciéndolo salir de los laboratorios.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett no dejaba de molestarme y yo aun tenía que dar una sorpresita, pero había decidido no hacerlo ya que sería muy cruel pero si seguía así… tarde o temprano me cansaría y encima me había tocado hacer de compañero de patrulla, de taquilla y por si fuera poco ara pasaría todo en día junto con él y Jacob preparando el informe para el inspector sobre la chica.

- Rosalie, no te importa ir con Emmett ¿no?- Jasper, tan preocupado por todos, siempre era muy atento, siempre me pregunta como estoy, que tal estoy. Al principio pensé que le gustaba, pero luego me fije como mira a Alice y descarte la idea de que Jasper fuera detrás de mí.

- No, la verdad es que no… cuando lo compartes todo excepto la ducha y la cama con él al final acabas por acostumbrarte a sus comentarios.- le sonríe y por detrás escuche como se reía alguien y me decía.

- Barbie, hombre si quieres compartir cama dímelo y yo comparto contigo lo que haga falta, porque ducha ya hemos compartido o no te acuerdas cuando dejaste a Jacob desnudo.- ese idiota al final me las pagaría.

- Pero sabes que esa camiseta rosa apagado mojada mientras se trasparentaba el sujetados negro… mmm… la verdad es que estabas para comerte.- Se acordaba del color de mi camiseta y de mi sujetador.-

- Pero Rosalie si quieres te puede dejar el lado más grande.- de que estaba hablando este idiota ahora.

- ¿De qué hablas Emmett?- me miro se rio y dijo mientras se preparaba para correr.

- De la cama que no tengo preferencia eso sí, yo duermo desnudo y si yo duermo desnudo tu tan bien hay que estar en las mismas, sino, no vale.- me sonrió y me guiño un ojo mientras me daba una palmadita en el culo.

- Emmett, eres inaguantable te odio, siempre lo fastidias todo.- Salí corriendo detrás de él mientras le lanzaba mis zapatos. Como se había atrevido.

**Jasper POV**

Hacia solo una semana que los conocía, pero era como si los conociera de toda la vida y además a Rosalie me recuerda a mi hermanita y no puede evitar preocuparme por ella. Pero por fin me había quedado solo con Alice así la podría a invitar a tomar algo después.

-Señorita Brandon por favor a mi despacho quiero hablar con usted sobre un asunto.- Alice se giro con cara de susto y dijo.

- Sí, señor inspector, pero es que ara tengo que irme con mis compañeros que me necesitan es muy urgente.- le sonrió, con cara de niña pequeñita y el inspector James dijo.

- Alice, ayudara a sus compañeros más tarde, porque me da la impresión de que si la dejo ir ahora, se tirara una semana más evitándome.- ella le sonrió y entro a su despacho con la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué sería tan impórtate, para que Alice se pusiera así?

**Alice POV**

Piensa Alice piensa y rápido porque dentro de unos segundos tendrás que contestar.

- Bueno, señorita Brandon siéntese.- El inspector me acerco la silla para que me pudiera sentar.

- Llámame… de Alice por favor.- tenía que ser simpática.

- Esta bien Alice, solo quería preguntarte algo.- Alice piensa, piensa por favor piensa.

- Alice ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?- Alice piensa, piensa…. Espera un momento ¿me ha preguntado si tengo algún problema con él?

- Mmm… la verdad es que no señor ¿por qué lo dice?- ¿Por qué piensa eso?

- bueno es que como he visto que esta semana me estabas evitando… pues no se era para saber si te he hecho algo y poder solucionar el problema y por favor cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme James.- me guiño un ojo y se echo a reír.

- Pues no te preocupes inspector… James me caes muy bien.- aunque cueste creerlo es verdad y además algún día me iría con el de compras por que tiene un gusto excelente.

- Pues entonces serán cosas mías, ya se puede marchar.- menos mal que no me ha preguntado por la presentación. Me levante y me despedí con una sonrisa que fue correspondida, mientras bajaba las escaleras volví a escuchar como James me llamo y corría hacia mí.

- Alice, se me ha olvidado antes preguntar pero me gustaría saber por qué el día de la presentación no estabas.- me dijo mientras recobraba el aire perdido.

- Bueno la verdad inspector es que yo me dirigía a la comisaria tan feliz por ser mi primer día y todo eso pero entonces escuche algo. Escuche un ruido y el ruido era miau, miau, miau… y pues yo como soy una santa – le hice ojitos- me fije de donde venia el ruido y un perrito ciego y con 3 patitas estaba en lo alto de un árbol y yo como buena ciudadana intente bajarlo… pero no pude así que llame a los bomberos, pero los bomberos tardaban mucho y la vida del perrito corría peligro porque solo tenía 3 patitas y pues no tenia equilibro… usted me entiende verdad…- antes de que pudiera contestar continúe- pues como vi que no venían yo con mi collar de cordón de marca Cardamomo **( marca muy famosa creo que es argentina Xd)** y mis tocones Gucci y ice una especie de cuerda de rescate para ayudar al perrito ciego y con tres patitas y pues le lance la cuerda para que la mordiera. Pero en verde de cogerla con la boca le golpeo la cabeza y el perrito cayó al suelo y bueno al final se fue a un lugar bonito…. Al cielo de los perritos ciegas y con tres patitas.- le mire y sonreí, para que pensara que no le estaba mintiendo y que le decía la verdad. Entonces me miro algo confundido i me dijo.

-Es decir me estas queriendo decir que no viniste a la presentación por qué un perro ciego, que teína tres patas y miolaba estaba encima de un árbol tu llamaste a los bomberos pero como no venían decidiste actuar por tu cuenta y construiste una especie de cuerda mortífera con tu collar y tus zapatos, matando al perro que miolaba….- yo le sonreír todo lo que puede, bueno algo de fantasía le he puesto.

- Sí, señor por eso no vine a la presentación inspector.- me mira como algo confundido.

-¿Pretendes que me crea todo eso?- no me creía ¿porque? Pues si mi historia es muy creíble.

- Bueno es que es la verdad.- volví hacerle ojitos y el inspector me miro algo raro como si pensara que necesitaba ayuda se dio media vuelta y luego me dijo.

- Recuérdame que nunca te presente a mis perros…

Pensaría que estaba loca pero al menos, no me volvería a preguntar aunque la verdad un perro que miolaba. Creo que solo miolan los gatos… y creo que yo le he dicho un perro…

**Bueno ante todo siento haber tardado tanto, es que los malditos exámenes finales. Pero ya están ya he acabado por fin, ara tengo 3 meses de vacaciones para escribir y escribir jaja. Prometo actualizar cuanto antes como he dicho en la otra historia pondré dos historias más en una de ellas los protagonistas serán Edward y Bella y en la otra serán mis adorable Alice y Jasper(los amo, quiero casarme con ellos jajajajja). Bueno lo dicho que disfruten mucho, mucho, mucho y que me dejen muchos ****Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Review, Reviews s… y espero que les guste mucho. Cuídense y muchos besos.**

**COMPRAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Jasper POV**

Me dirigía hacia los despachos donde se encontraban los padres de esa pobre chica, por suerte tengo a Alice y me podrá ayudar a contarles a esos padres que le ha pasado a su pobre hija. Antes de entrar mira por la pequeña rejilla de la ventana y le dije a Alice.

- Lista… si quieres lo puedo hacer yo solo.- me sabia mal que ella tuviera que acompañarme para decir este tipo de noticias y yo como un tonto pensando hace un rato en invitarla a cenar luego. Pero que estúpido soy y mira la a ella tan seria y tan profesional.

- Nunca se está lista para dar este tipo de noticias… pero Jasper yo quiero estar contigo.-mira qué guapa cuando se pone seria. Abrí la puerta y vi como 4 ojos con tanto dolor nos miraban esperando una explicación.

- Buenas tardes.- los mire y espera a que Alice entrara y cerré la puerta después de haber entrado.

**Emmett POV**

Otra a tormentosa noche de guardia con la barbie. Pero al menos hoy estábamos todos menos Jasper y Alice que estaban hablando con los padres de la pobre niña, pero luego vendrían ayudarnos o esos es lo que nos han dicho. La verdad no me cambiaba por ellos pro que dar una noticia así nunca es algo para sentirse orgulloso pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y por eso soy policía para ayudar a la gente, bueno reconozco que para impresionar a las tías con la porra y esas cosas pero… Emmett concéntrate.

- ¿Oye barbie en que piensas? Estas demasiado callada.- A pesar de que le había llamado barbie no me dijo nada ni siquiera se molesto en insultarme.

- BARBIE- me acerque a su oído para chillarle y entonces todos los papeles que estaban entre sus piernas salieron volando.

- aaaaaa, se puede saber que haces idiota.- bueno vale reconozco que me he pasado chillándola pero tenía que hacer que reaccionara de alguna forma.

- Oye barbie que lo he hecho por ti si es que eres desagradecida.- de verdad que mujeres más amarga, con mujeres así no hay quien ligue.

- Eres un estúpido acción man un cacho de plástico.- huy lo que me a dicho me ha dicho cacho de plástico.

- ¿Que hace una rubia para matar un pez?... intenta ahogarlo… jjjajajaja.- Rosalie me miro con una cara de odio y me dijo.

- Tú Emmett tienes que tener muchos tumores idiota.- tumores esta se ha vuelto majareta o que le pasa en la cabeza.

- Rosalie como voy a tener tumores yo soy un chico muy sano.

- Yo lo digo por lo de tu pene…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pene?

-¿Qué le pasa a un hombre cuando le sale un grano en el pene? Que tiene un tumor cerebral jaajja vamos Emmett ha tenido su gracia.- no ha tenido gracia pero no íbamos a empezar a discutir otra vez porque siempre acababa pagando yo lo más caro.

- Rosalie antes de que empecemos a pelearnos y a que me pegues mientras yo te chillo que me des más fuerte y todo eso… ¿por qué no primero recogemos los papeles que as tirado?... bueno que hemos tirado…VALE LOS E TIRADO YO.- esta chica nunca se cansa de tener la razón.

Ella asintió y los dos comenzamos a recoger los papeles. Ya solo me quedaba uno por recoger cuando alargue mi mano para cogerlo pero otra mano más delicada y muy fina se adelanto quedando debajo de la mía dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y entonces unos ojos verdes bien abiertos estaban acorralados en los míos.

- Rosalie… esto yo…este es bueno te lo prometo… ¿Qué necesita una rubia para no aburrirse? Un folio que ponga por las dos caras:"Por favor, gira".- ella levanto la vista estiro con violencia del papel y giro la cara hacia la ventana.

- Vale se puede saber que he dicho…-dios que guapa que estaba cuando se enfada pero no puede reconocerlo. Emmett que te pasa no te estarás enam… Emmett recuerda que lo prometiste nunca más te ibas a enamorar de alguien.

Algo nos saco de nuestras casillas, el walkie-talkie se encendió y Bella comenzó a decir

- Jacob dios sabes que por ahí tengo cosquillas, aaaa Jacob te recuerdo que estamos de guardia oooo dios mio podemos dejar la guardia mas para más tarde…-

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos no me lo podía creer Bella y Jacob se lo estaban montando y yo sin poder mojar esto es injusto.

**Bella POV**

Jacob estaba concentrado en el informe que habían redactado ya que Emmett y Rosalie se habían escapada y le habían encargado de que el presentara mañana a primera hora de la tarde el informe sobre el caso ''Vampiros'' así lo ha bautizado Emmett.

- Jacob, cariño a lo mejor es que te vayas a casa y yo me encargue de la guardia además Jasper y Alice deben de estar por llegar y no quiero que mañana estés indispuesto para poder entregarle el informe al inspector.- Jacob me miro y atrapo mi cara entre sus manos.

- Bella… yo lo que quiero… es estar a tu lado.- vale Jacob esta noche quería fiesta y la verdad es que a mí también me apetece estar entre sus brazos pero estamos de guardia y no se Emmett y Rosalie están a unos 20 metros y no se…

-Jacob a mí también me apetece pero estamos de guardia.- me miro con esa cara de cachorrito y la verdad es que estaba bien guapo mi novio.

- Jacob no podemos… - el mi miro y se acerco a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo despacio, dios como me gusta que me bese el cuello de esa forma. Yo me puse encima de él y sin querer tire el walkie-talkie pero en ese instante no me importaba nada solo Jacob.

Jacob comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa y comenzó a besarme por todos lados, pero cuando comenzó a besar por mis clavículas no pude resistirlo.

- Jacob dios sabes que por ahí tengo cosquillas, aaaa Jacob te recuerdo que estamos de guardia oooo dios mio podemos dejar la guardia mas para más tarde…- dios Jacob será todo lo infantil que quieras pero cuando se pone se pone y por dios no puedo decir que no disfrute por que estaría cometiendo todos los pecados posibles.

**Alice POV**

Jasper, estuvo todo el rato callado desde que habíamos salido del despacho. Pero no era para menos la cara de los padres de la pobre chica no era para menos, ellos que venían desde España con la esperanza de que su hija este viva y nosotros vamos y le decimos que está muerta y no por una muerte normal si no que la han desangrado. Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos y me dijo con una voz muy tierna.

- Alice… tengo que hablar contigo-

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**HUY, HUY ESTO ESTA tomando color ajajaj madre mía Emmett que la tiene apuntito y le salta con el chiste jajaj. Espero que os hayan gustado los chistes y nada decir que a las rubias si nos afonden muchos de los chistes porque somos rubias pero no de pote somos naturales jajaja y nada espero que os guste mucho y que me hagáis muy feliz llegando a las 20 REVIEWS que sería muy feliz y nada que en cuanto acabe el capitulo 8 lo colgare y nada deciros que me gustaría que os pasarais también por mi otra historia y muchas gracias por leerme. Y lo de siempre agradecer a todas las que estáis en todos mis capítulos jaja hasta la próxima.**

**Por cierto ¿Qué tendrá que decirle Jasper a Alice?... (Risas malvadas jaja)**

**COMPRAS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Jasper POV**

- Alice… tengo que hablar contigo- puse la voz más tierna que me salió. Ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos y me dijo.

- Dime Jasper.- ella me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo algo colorada.

- Jasper… estas mas rojo que un tomate.- y se echo a reír.

-Bueno Alice… tu no es que estés muy clara.- los dos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.- somos dos tomates jaja.

- Bueno dime Tomate Jasper que querías decirme.- vale ara venia la parte difícil.

- Bueno yo solo… quería… decirte… bueno en verdad quería… invi…- algo me corto mire hacia la guantera del coche y vi el

walkie-talkie, como se encendía por la frecuencia dos que era la nuestra.

- Bella, te amo.- ¿ese era Jacob?

- Jacob, eres mi luz, nunca querría estar con otra persona que no fueras tu.- ¿Bella? Alice me miro algo confundida y aun se puso más roja, creo que al igual que yo.

- Bella y Jacob creo que se están conociendo…- dijo Alice agachando la cabeza. Pero entontes algo más nos saco de nuestro impacto de escuchar a Jacob y a Bella.

- Venga Jacob dale mas, mas y mas dale mas fuerte Jacob.- ¿ese era Emmett? estaban los tres… juntos… Alice me miro a un mas avergonzada, y entonces llegamos al lugar donde aviamos quedado y lo que vi fue increíble vi como las ventanas del coche de Bella y Jacob estaban empañadas, vi a Rosalie limpiando un cacho de la ventana y intentando ver algo y a Emmett con medio cuerpo dentro del coche de Bella y Jacob, gritando.

- Dale más fuerte, más fuerte, que no se diga Jacob enséñales tu monstruo… - Alice y yo aparcamos, pero Alice se puso más colorada y dijo.

- Jasper por favor no aparques delante de esta escena o tendrás que pagarme un sicólogo durante años… - yo asentí y acelere y me fui de aquel lugar. Cuando ya estamos los dos bien lejos de ahí, cogí el walkie-talkie y dije.

- Chicos espero que ya hayan acabado con lo que estaban haciendo, lo digo porque esta amaneciendo y Alice y yo estamos cansados y nos vamos a casa.- espere un buen rato y escuche como Bella algo a avergonzada decía.

- Jasper, Alice a Jacob le quedan un par de horas para tener que ir a comisaría a presentar el informe y hemos estado hablando de que tenemos que hablar así que iremos todos a casa de Jacob que es la que queda más cerca de la comisaria nos gustaría que vosotros también os apuntarais.- Alice cogió el walkie-talkie y comenzó a chillar.

- PERO SEREIS PERVERTIDOS NO OS LO MONTAIS EN UN COCHE Y ENCIMA TENEIS ABMIRADOSRE QUE ARA QUEREIS QUE VALLAMOS NOSOTROS. ESTAIS ENFERMOS…- Alice soltó el walkie-talkie y respiro poco a poco…nunca le había visto así de neurótica.

- Alice, no pienses mal hombre, asido culpa de Rosalie todo esto, ha sido ella quien estaba mirando a Bella y Jacob que se han dejado llevar por el amor y yo quería unirme a ellos. Que asido cuando vosotros habéis llegado pero mi cuerpo no cavia así que solo podía animar pero todo por culpa de Rosalie si ella no hubiese mirado es ella quien está enferma no nosotros…- entonces escuchamos un gran golpe y el walkie-talkie volvió a trasmitir.

- Chicos por favor vengan y hablamos porque creo que el walkie-talkie se a rota.- Ahora había hablado Jacob…mire a Alice y ella asintió con un poco de miedo en los ojos, arranque el coche y nos dirigimos hasta donde ellos estaban. Cuando nos vieron encendieron los coches y salieron del parking vimos como Rosalie y Bella iban en un coche y como Jacob y Emmett iban en otro, creo que ya se lo que le ha pasado al walkie-talkie por que Emmett llevaba hielos en la cabeza. Cuando llegamos a casa de Jacob todos salimos de los coches y nadie dijo nada y todos entramos en la casa Bella junto a Rosalie se dirigió a la cocina y todos los demás al comedor. Cuando Bella y Rosalie llegaron llevaban cafés Jacob si había ido a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando por fin todos estábamos todos en el comedor, nadie decía nada, todos miraban a un lado diferente de la habitación excepto Emmett que nos miraba a todos y se reía. Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Chicos escuchar, creo que deberíamos hablar así no vamos a solucionar nada.- Bella estaba más colorada que nunca, pero ella tenia razón.

- Pero Bella que hay que hablar, no hay que hablar nada… mira vosotros dos os queréis.- no me podía creer que Emmett, este diciendo algo así.- y esas cosas a veces pasan… y donde caben dos caben tres es decir yo… mira aquí la única pervertida es Rosalie que no paraba de limpiar la ventanilla y intentar ver algo.- genial Rosalie se estaba cabreando.- pero no te preocupes a partir de ahora, cuando tengáis ganas me llamáis y yo vengo, los tres nos lo pasaremos muy bien.- Bella y Jacob estaban muy colorados y con la cabeza hacía bajo. Y Emmett si iba riendo, pero lo que no esperaba era tener a Rosalie detrás… apunto de cogerlo por el cuello. Emmett se aparto un poquito y dijo con voz de inocente.

- Ros… vamos si no he hecho nada…- ella se acerco mas a él y le susurro.

- Te mató.- y fue cuando Rosalie se echo encima y le cogió del cuello Rosalie y Emmett cayeron al suelo, mientras Emmett chillaba.

- O si Rosalie… dame mas fuerte pégame mas fuerte Rosalie eres mi diosa del clímax vamos Ros mas fuerte pega a tu actión man…- de verdad que este chico es macoca. Jacob y Bella intentaron separarlos sin éxito y yo me uní a ellos, pero Rosalie estaba en trance lo único que decía era.

- te mató, te mató, te mató…- pero algo nos dejos a todos impresionados…

**Alice POV**

No me podía creer lo que me estaba pasando Rosalie estaba encima de Emmett intentando ahogarlo y este le estaba chillando que continuara que le estaba poniendo… Bella cogiendo la cara de Rosalie y pidiéndola que se tranquilizaba… y esta lo único que hacía era susurrar.- Te mató, te mató, te mató…- pero lo más impresionante era ver como Jacob tenia cogido por detrás a Emmett y estiraba de él y Jasper mi pobre inocente Jasper, tenia cogido a Jacob por la cintura y tirando y los dos gimiendo por la fuerza gastada, así que no puede mas y chille.

- QUEREIS PARAR…- Todos me miraron atónitos. Teníamos que solucionar esto y yo tengo una idea y además me podría ayudar a pasar más tiempo con Jasper

- Chicos tenemos que solucionar todo esto… mira todos nos caemos bien incluidos Rosalie y Emmett, pero no podéis comportaros como niños… mira somos policías y tenemos que ayudar a la gente lo de esta noche asido una vergüenza… esta misma noche podrían haber matado a una pobre chica y nosotros se suponen que estamos ahí para evitar eso y esta noche hemos evitado de todo menos eso… Chicos tenemos que solucionarlo como sea o nos abrirán un expediente.- todos se levantaron y se sentaron, me miraron y Bella dijo.

- Si, Alice creo que tienes razón pero que podemos hacer.

- Mira lo primero que tenemos que solucionar es el comportamiento de Emmett…- Rosalie miro a Emmett con superioridad y antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar dije.- y también el de Rosalie.- Rosalie me envió una mirada asesina y los dos comenzaron a chillarse de nuevo.

- CALLAOS.- Chille de nuevo, todos asintieron y yo continúe.

- Así que lo que había pensado era que Rosalie y Emmett vivieran juntos durante una temporada… y se acostumbraran el uno y el otro.- todos miraron con caras divertidas menos Ros y Emmett.- pero nosotros como somos tan bueno compañeros y no queremos que ninguno que se maten nos iremos a vivir con ellos.- todos se miraron unos a los otros confundidos Jacob miraba a Bella y Bella le toco la mejilla y dijo.

- Podéis contar con nosotros.-Jacob asintió. Solo quedaba uno y el más importante Jasper… Todos lo miramos y dijo.

- No sé, yo siempre he vivido solo y la verdad no sé si funcionara…- se quedo un rato pensativo y luego dijo.- demonios ¿Por qué no? Si acepto.- todos nos pusimos de pie, menos Rosalie y Emmett y Rosalie dijo en forma de protesta.

- eeeh un momento nosotros aun no hemos aceptado.- Jacob se acerco a Rosalie y le dijo a los dos.

- Vosotros no podéis aceptar porque ya lo habéis echo… vosotros dos vais obligados.- Rosalie frunció la frente y Emmett cruzo los brazos como un niño pequeño.

**Rosalie POV**

- Chicos lo primero es lo primero… tenemos que encontrar piso. Creo que lo más correcto es que en vez de compra uno. Todos nos vallamos a casa de alguien y vendamos los nuestros para poder compartir los gastos.- todos asintieron y Bella dijo.

- ¿Por qué no? No, nos vamos a la casa más grande y la que tenga habitaciones para todos.- todos asentimos.

Cuando Jacob se fue para entregarle el informe al inspector, todos nos quedamos en su casa. Pero al poco tiempo fuimos a ver los pisos de los demás primero fuimos a casa de bella era una casita pequeñita pero muy acogedora, pero quedo descartada ya que solo había un baño y tres habitaciones. Luego fuimos a la de Emmett, era todo un desorden y un caos total pero tengo que reconocer que era muy bonita la casa… pero quedo descartada, había demasiados vecinos y quedamos en que iríamos a una donde no muchos vecinos nos escucharan, luego fuimos a la de Alice que fue la que más me gusto, era grande y espaciosa, muy colorida y no habían muchos vecinos pero no habían suficientes habitaciones… luego fuimos a la mía, pero en seguida quedo descartada ya que estaba rodeada de vecinos y que vecinos mmm… por ultimo quedaba la casa de Jasper, pero decidimos esperar a Jacob y así ir a verla todos juntos. Había visto a Jasper todo el día nervioso, como si algo le incomodara.

**Hola siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he tenido dificultades con este capítulo espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis reído por que yo me e reído y mucho solo de pensarme la postura de Jacob cogiendo a Emmett por detrás y este chillando que quería que Ros le diera más fuerte y Jasper cogiendo a Jacob por detrás y gemiendo del esfuerzo ajajjaja solo de pensármelo jajaj no puedo aguantarme la risa. Bueno intentara actualizar cuanto antes pero lo que es seguro es que no tardare tanto en actualizar. ¿Os imagináis la que se puede liar si viven todos juntos? ¿Porqué Jasper esta tan nervioso?... Espero que disfruten leyendo.**

**COMPRAS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

**Emmett POV**

Aun continuaba enfadado no me podía creer que tuviera que irme a vivir con Rosalie, siempre es ella quien me busca las cosquillas pero algo tengo que reconocer Alice tenia razón nuestro comportamiento fue algo inadecuado, pero es que Rosalie me saca de mis casillas y además no se por que pero me encanta pelear con ella, es como que … no se… me hace sentirme mas cerca de ella.

- Emmett… en que piensas llevas un buen rato callado- me dijo Alice, mientras se acerca mas a mi.

- Nada importante… es solo que creo que tienes razón… voy a intentar cambiar y ahora lo digo en serio.- Alice me miro y me dedico una gran sonrisa y se tiro a mis brazos.

- Eso es Emmett, intenta cambiar yo te ayudare.- No se por que pero Alice es una chica bonita pero no puedo evitar verla como si fuera mi hermana. La abrace y luego le susurre.

- Alice, se puede saber que le pasa a Jasper, lleva como media hora intentando abrir la puerta.

Enguanto Jasper abrió la puerta de su casa todos nos quedamos maravillados, creo que ya tenemos casa, son dos plantas y muy grande, esta apartada del pueblo.

- ¿ Jasper eres gigoló?- le pregunte, es imposible que con el sueldo que cobramos se pueda permitir esta pedazo de casa. Todos me miraron y Jasper se puso rojo como un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear.

- n-o co-mo vo-y a ser un -GI-go-lo.- ¿ pero que le pasa? Entonces mire al salón y me fije que estaba a oscuras ¿ por que estaba el salón a oscuras? Corrí al salón y alce las persianas entonces escuche chillar a Jasper.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO… NO MIREN.-Yo me gire y me di con algo en la cara cuando lo aparte, lo cogí y mire lo que era… era un foto… de Jasper… en… bikini. No podía creerlo todo el comedor estaba lleno de fotos donde Jasper salía posando con bikini. Creo que solo vi una normal. Todos nos quedamos callados y Jasper estaba recogiendo una por una las fotos, muy deprisa. Cuando acabo de recogerlas dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- Chicos… esto es difícil pero tiene un explicación… mi hermana esta… loca y bueno hicimos una apuesta y yo la perdi… y pues tuve que hacer esto… y ahora que…- una voz femenina le interrumpió.

- Jasper… ¿se puede saber por que has quitado tus fotos? ¿Por qué no les dejas ver las fotos a tus amigos? Realmente sales favorecido creo que te queda mejor a ti el bikini que a mi.- dijo chica menudita.

- Por cierto soy la hermana de Jasper, mi nombre es Micaela, encantada.- era guapísima. Rubia, con los ojos verdes como los de Jasper, algo mas bajita que Jasper, dios estoy viendo a un ángel.

- Soy Emmett y estoy aquí para servirla en lo que quiera y eso que le queda mejor el bikini a su hermano no se deberías averiguarlo un día de estos.- Rosalie me golpeo en la cabeza y antes de que pudiera protestar Alice se puso a mi lado.

- Recuerda que me has prometido cambiar.- y me guiño un ojo. Jasper intento acercarse pero Alice salió corriendo al lado de Bella.

- Jasper no me esperaba esto de ti, pero si quieres mi hermana utilizaba unos vestiditos rosas muy monos le puedo decir que te los preste.- no puede mas y comencé a reir.

**Jacob POV**

Micaela era muy simpática, estaba aquí por el trabajo es modelo y tenia que modelar aquí en la capital y se a pasado para estar unos días con su hermano Jasper. Pero por lo que nos explicaba Micaela lo que mas le gustaba era torturar a su hermano, me recordaba un poco a Emmett.

- Entonces Micaela ¿hasta cuando te vas a quedar aquí?- le pregunta mi adorable Bella.

- Supongo que hasta finales de la semana. Pero tranquilos volveré.- y comenzó a reírse. Todos reímos, pero luego Rosalie que no hablaba mucho con Micaela solo la fulminaba con la mirada dijo.

- Chicos ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?- todos nos miramos y miramos a nuestro alrededor y no había nadie, estábamos tan metidos en las explicaciones de Micaela que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se habían ido.

- Yo vi salir a mi hermano nada mas comenzar a explicar lo del caballo.- normal que saliera su hermana lo quería… pero muerto por que todo lo que nos a explicado, era para matar a alguien.

- Pues vayamos a buscarlos.- dijo Emmett dispuesto a ir a buscarlos.

- Emmett, que tal si los dejas solos.- dijo Rosaile con una mueca.

Rosalie tenia razón, teníamos que darles tiempo todos habíamos notado que Jasper y Alice… como decirle se atraían por que siempre el uno buscaba al otro y cuando estamos en una habitación todos juntos ahí tensión entre ellos pero nunca habíamos notado nada que pudiera indicarnos que estaban juntos.

- ¿Mi hermano esta con esa chica?- pregunto Micaela, con una gran sonrisa. Todos nos miramos y ninguno dijo nada, pero como no Emmett dijo.

- No tu hermano no esta con nadie, como decir para que no suene mal… tu hermano… es un poco… especial.- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa, pero Micaela se la quito de repente.

- No vuelvas hablar así de mi hermano, yo me meto con él pero soy su hermana y por lo tanto tengo derecho pero no permitiré que otro o otra.- dijo mirándonos a todos.- se meta con mi querido hermanito.- todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, Micaela se levanto y luego dijo.

- Vamos a buscarlos.- y salió por la puerta.

**Alice POV**

Me di cuenta que Jasper lo estaba pasando muy mal con todo lo que explicaba Micaela y yo no quería que el lo pasara mal así que me decidí a sacarlo de ahí, le di un codazo y le hice un gesto indicando que saliera por la puerta y cuando Micaela comenzó a explicar que sus padre le habían comprado un caballo a Jasper por su cumpleaños y el se monto Micaela quiso montarse también pero sus padres le dijeron que no por que Jasper tenia que hacerlo solo y entonces Micaela puso una serpiente de plástico a los pies del caballo para que el cayera y ella le pudiera hacer fotos. Jasper muy sigilosamente salió de la habitación y yo detrás de el. Una vez fuera de la casa Jasper se giro y me dijo.

- Alice… yo lo siento de verdad es que fue que perdí una apuesta que ice con ella y ella como siempre me hace fotos y pues tenia que tener esas fotos una semana en el comedor por eso no quería traerás, yo quiero a mi hermana pero a veces se pasa un poco.- le mire tiernamente y le dijo.

- ¿ solo se pasa un poco? Bueno a lo mejor lo hace para llamar tu atención pero cuando habla de ti se le ilumina los ojos eso quiere decir que te quiere mucho.- Jasper y yo estuvimos paseando por el bosque y el me fue explicando todo la que su hermana le había echo. Tengo que reconocer que algunas de las cosas eran divertidas pero el pobre siempre tenia que aguantar las dichosas fotos.

- Alice ¿quieres saber por que acepte vivir todos juntos?- Jasper tenia una mirada muy intensa y no sabía por que pero yo no podía dejar de mirarlo y le dije en un susurro.

- No.- el me cogió de la cintura y me dijo.

- Por ti.- creo que hoy no me e lavado los oídos bien, por que es imposible que este dios griego me este diciendo eso. Jasper se acerco mas, creo que quiere besarme. Dios mío me va a BESARRRRRRR

Que fuerte. Pero entonces algo muy gordo se nos echo encima y me quede sin respiración.

**Emmett POV**

Nos habíamos dividido para ir a buscarlos al bosque, yo quería ir con Micaela por que la verdad quería que me explicara mas trapos sucios de Jasper pero Bella dijo.

- Emmett, tu con Rosalie y Micaela tu con Jacob y conmigo.- antes de que pudiera protestar Rosalie dijo.

- Oye action man a mi tampoco me hace gracia ir contigo pero no me quejo así que has el favor de madurar un rato.- me encanta cuando se pone así de seria es genial.

- Esta bien Barbie.

Estuvimos un buen rato caminando juntos pero siempre chocábamos así que acabamos discutiendo.

- Es que eres un action man de afectuoso ¿o que? No ves que estas andando todo el rato de lado.

- Tu si que eres defectuosa que en verde ponerte las neura nos te han puesto demasiadas tetas.

Rosalie se abalanzó sobre mi y los dos caímos al suelo ella se puso encima y comenzó a pegarme diciendo que me odiaba.

- VASTA Rosalie.- la cogí las muñecas y la levante. Ella se quedo mirando algo confundida y luego digo.

- Emmett te las estas buscando no juegues conmigo o te arrepentirás.- Ella se giro y comenzó andar.

- Tu ves por allí y yo iré por aquí.- me dijo y luego se fue por la otra banda contraria a la mía.

Llevaba un buen rato andando sin encontrar a estos dos pero de repente escuche a Jasper hablar y me acerque un poco mas y los vi a los dos. Jasper la tenia cogida por la cintura y no alcance a oír lo que le susurraba Alice y entonces salí corriendo hacia ellas y me tire encima de ellos.

**Alice POV**

Creo que algo me a golpeado la cabeza además no tengo visión y creo que estoy en el suelo. Pero ara esto no me importa solo me importa que Jasper acabe lo que me estaba diciendo, pero un momento casi no puedo respirar se puede saber que a pasado hace un momento en el cielo de los dioses griegos y ahora en el suelo no, no, no yo quiero volver al cielo con Jasper y que termine lo que me estaba diciendo. Pero entones escuche la risa de un gran oso que dentro de poco se convertirá en papilla por haberme estropeado la sesión romántica con mi dios griego. Emmett se levanto de encima de Jasper y me achafo mas y entonce en seguida Jasper empujo a Emmett para que el cayera y yo por fin una vez por todas pudiera respirar tranquila, Jasper me ayudo a levantarme, pero cuando nuestras manos se rozaron los dos subimos de tono y giramos la cara y escuchaba a Emmett mientras se reía y decía.

- Chicos, si yo me tendría que haber dedicado a jugador de rugby americano, ¿no habéis visto el pedazo de placaje que os he hecho?- Placaje el que te voy hacer cuando menos te lo esperes, estupido oso sin celebro me a arruinado mi sesión de sueño echo realidad, pero me las pagara esto no quedara así o por supuesto que no iba a quedar así.

- ¿Alice que te pasa estas como un perrito apunto de estallar de lo roja que estas?- dijo Emmett mientras acercaba un dedo a la cara de Alice.

- Emmett, ¿tienes hermanas?

- No

- ¿ sabes lo cruel que es Micaela con Jasper?

- Si, pero es genia…

- Emmett calla por que yo puedo convertirme en eso o mucho peor así que calladito y sin molestar estas mas guapo la próxima vez que estemos Jasper y yo solos te vas coges tu hermoso trasero y te das la vuelta y te vas ¿entendido?- le dije susurrándole para que mi Jasper no se pudiera enterar luego le sonreí y me gire otra vez para mirar a un Emmett con algo mas de miedo en los ojos, le mire con toda mi ira y luego el dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

- Entendido, ¿pero quiere que me vaya ahora o que no?- yo le mire y el agacho la cabeza y comenzó a andar con paso rápido.

Estuvimos todo el camino en silenció, cuando llegamos estaban discutiendo que donde nos íbamos a ir a vivir y Bella dijo

- Chicos creo que esta mas que seguro que nos venimos aquí esta apartado, es espacioso, las paredes son insonorizadas y ahí habitaciones y lavabos de sobras.- todos asentimos, pero Micaela intervino.

- Chicos hay 6 habitaciones y somos 7.- todos la miramos y nos quedamos pensativos y Jacob dijo.

-Pues Bella y yo dormiremos juntos somos pareja así que no tenemos apuro.-todos asentimos pero Emmett dijo.

- No si yo no mojo aquí no moja nadie.-dijo cruzando los brazos. Y antes de que Jacob pudiera protestar Bella dijo.

- Jake, no seria justa.-todos agachamos la cabeza y nos quedamos pensativos, claro que tenia una solución dormir yo con Jasper pero yo no iba a decir esa idea en voz alta.

- Yo tengo una idea a sorteo, es decir escribimos todos los nombres y los dos primeros nombres son quienes tienen que dormir.- todos sonreímos y nadie se negó así que Micaela comenzó a escribir en los papelitos.

**Micaela POV**

Nadie me había dicho nada pero yo sabia que Jasper tenia algo con la pequeña duende así que decidí dar un pequeño empujó, como todos asintieron yo escribí los nombres pero Jasper y Alice los subraye para que salieran ellos, entonces fui a coger dos pero Emmett me dijo.

- Espera ¿ por qué tienes que cogerlos tu y no yo?- yo le ice mi mirada de cachorrito degollado y le dije con mi voz mas inocente.

- Por que soy la mano inocente ¿ quien mejor que yo para escoger a los elegidos?- todos me miraron, menos Jasper que agachaba la cabeza al final Emmett se aparto y me dejo coger los papelitos con tan mala suerte que uno se ellos se me callo al suelo, entonces no sabía cual había cogido, lo abrí y cuando los leí… bueno no son los que quería pero no están mal.

- Los afortunados a pasar una noche de lujos y placer son…

**culpa mía si no de mi ordenador que no me dejaba actualizar pero ya **

**Holaaaaaaaa siento haber tardado como dos semanas pero no a sido culpa mía si no de mi ordenador que no me dejaba actualizar pero ya estoy aquí otra vez jaja siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero de verdad que no e podido antes bueno os dejo que yo me voy a la cama que es muy tarde ya. CUIDENSE Y LO DE SIEMPRE REVIEWS**

**COMPRAS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Jasper POV**

- Los afortunados a pasar una noche de lujos y placer son… Jasper y Emmett.- cuando oí mi nombre me puse tenso por un momento pensé que podría ser una de las chicas pero cuando vi a Emmett saltando por la sala.

- Si voy a dormir abrazadito a Jazzy… voy a tener un compañero de cuarto wiiiiiiiii…- con lo grande que era y verlo saltando por todos lados como si fuera un niño pequeño era algo fuera de lo normal… pero cuando pude reaccionar mire a mi alrededor Bella y Jacob intentaban no reír y mirar hacia otro lado, Rosalie sonreía complacida, mi hermana simplemente me dijo.

- Hermanito un sorteo es un sorteo.- como veía que nadie me iba ayudar mira a la persona que seguro estaba dispuesta ayudarme y con la mirada le suplique.

- Jasper piensa que no eres mujer… no te puedo hacer gran cosa…- me dijo en un susurro. Genial estaba perdido no había escapatoria tendría que dormir con Emmett o mejor dicho no dormir…

**Alice POV**

Todos cenaron muy animadamente yo estaba algo preocupada por Jasper porque desde que le habían dado la noticia que dormiría con Emmett… no había vuelto hablar excepto con la mirada que nos miraba a todos con terror para que lo ayudásemos pero ¿Cómo podía yo ayudarlo? … en la cena mientras Micaela hablaba de futbol con los chicos y Rosalie hablaba sobre el caso con Bella yo no podía dejar de mirar a Jasper que de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y miraba de reojo a Emmett y le entraba una especia de escalofríos y después hacia una mueca… pero en ningún momento de la cena dijo nada hasta…

- Ya estoy… yo me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas…- se levanto recogió su plato y lo metió en el lavavajillas de madera que hacia juego con toda la cocina y salió desparedo.

Los demás estuvimos hablando un rato más abajo pero en seguida Jacob se fue a dormir al igual que Emmett ya que les tocaba a ellos la guardia mañana. Las chicas nos quedamos solas.

- ¿Chicas habéis visto la cara de mi hermano? Como si Emmett fuera capaz de lo peor.- las tres nos la miramos y asentimos con la cabeza.

- Emmett es capaz de lo peor y mucho mas… no ves que es un oso repugnante con nada dentro de la cabeza.- Rosalie la verdad se le veía muy enfadada con Emmett…

- Y si le echamos una ayudita… es decir si decimos que las chicas queremos dormir juntas pues quedaran habitaciones libres y así mi hermano y Emmett no dormirán juntos.- Micaela ahora empezaba a caerme bien…

Las 4 mujeres subimos a la segunda planta, despacio para no hacer ruido… pero en la habitación de Emmett y Jasper se oían unos susurros así que eso quería decir que mi Jasper aun estaba vivo para ver como lo salvaba de las garras del gran oso.

Rosalie no pico a la puerta si no que abrió sin más… y nos encontramos con una imagen… algo especial. A mí al menos después de ver a mi Jasper debajo de un Emmett sin ropa y mojado… me traumatizo… todas nos quedamos atónitas de lo que acabábamos de ver Rosalie cerró la puerta y dijo para que todos lo oyéramos.

- Chicas creo que nos hemos equivocado y Jasper no necesita ninguna ayuda creo que se lo está pasando bien.- y dicho eso algo avergonzada por lo que había visto se fue a dormir a su habitación. Bella… creo que no respiraba… y entonces dijo.

- Voy a ver si Jacob está en MI cama.- dijo levantando algo la voz para que los dos que estaban adentro se enteraran.

Micaela en medio de susurros casi a voces de Emmett y Jasper dijo…

- Mi hermano… mi pobre hermano… creo que tenía que haberlo torturado tanto con la barbies y su coche rojo que a él tanto le gustaban…- sin decir nada más se dirigió a una habitación. Yo me quede delante de la puerta como Emmett decía.

- Jasper…dame más.- y Jasper chillaba como un poseso.

- Me voy…. Me voy me voy yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- no me lo podía creer, Jasper mi Jasper… bueno ahora era el Jasper de Emmett… no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí…

**Jacob POV**

Salí de la ducha algo preocupado… ya que Bella desde ayer por la noche vino se metió en la cama y no dijo nada… simplemente cuando se metió en la cama se acerco a mí y palpo mi pecho desnudo… como si quisiera saber que estaba allí… y esta mañana se ha levantado se ha duchado y vestido en tiempo record y ni siquiera me ha dado los buenos días y con la mirada perdida ha bajado a desayunar.

Cuando baje todo era igual… las 4 chicas desayunaban en silencio con la mirada perdida… menos Alice que miraba la taza algo triste pero ni una mosca se oía en ese silencio… yo cogí una taza y café y las observaba para ninguna decía nada… entonces escuchamos un escándalo y vimos como Jasper rodaba por las escaleras hasta bajo. Un Jasper muy enfurecido le dijo a Emmett casi chillando…

- Emmett… esto se termina aquí.- Emmett bajo corriendo y le dijo con una mano en el pecho.

- Jazzy de mi corazón no me dejes así.- Jasper se levanto y le dijo con la cara roja como un tomate.

- Emmett… no puedes ser siempre igual de bruto no ves que me haces daño.- Emmett izo una mueca de dolor como si ese comentario le hubiese dolido y Jasper señalando su camisa dijo.

- Mira si eres bestia… mira como me has dejado la camisa…- mire su camisa la verdad parecía un trapo estaba rota por los botones parecía como si Emmett hubiera estirado de ella.

- Jazzy sabes que soy demasiado fogoso y no puedo evitarlo.- Jasper le miro con los ojos encendidos y le dijo.

- No me llames Jazzy…

Los dos se giraron y vieron que estábamos todos atónitos de la escena que acabábamos de ver…

- Buenos días- dijo Emmett con una amplia sonrisa y orgulloso del espectáculo ofrecido.

- Buenos días.- dijo Jasper intentando calmarse. Jasper se dirigió hacia la puerta y Emmett le dijo poniendo voz femenina.

- Jazz… digo vida, corazón ¿no vas a desayunar?- mientras pestañeaba intentando ser sexy.

- Nooooo Emmett ayer comí demasiado…- entonces Alice se le cayó la tazo y dijo casi llorando.

- Como que comiste DEMASIADOOOO, ¿Que comiste? PERVERTIDOOOOO.- y salió corriendo de la sala hacia su coche.

Yo mire a Bella que estaba rojo como un tomate al igual que las otras chicas… no comprendía nada…

**Jasper POV**

Llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a lo que Alice me había dicho aun estaba pensando porque me dijo eso… bueno supongo por lo de la escena de ayer…Tendría que explicárselo…

**Flasback**

Yo estaba a un lado de la cama con mi pijama puesto leyendo el informe y dándole vueltas ¿el por qué hacían eso? No tenía sentido… ningún sentido.

Escuchaba como Emmett se estaba salía de la ducha a sí que decidí apagar la luz y hacerme el dormido así no me molestaría… Pero entonces el salió del baño con una toalla solamente y todo mojado se dispuso a meterse en mi cama y entonces le dije.

- Emmett… por favor no te metas en la cama mojado puedes pescar un buen resfriado…- Emmett se levanto y me dijo con una mirada seductora o al menos intentaba serlo.

- Vale mami… o debería llamarte cielito…- yo arrugue la frente ¿cómo me había llamado?

- Emmett deja de hacer el idiota y duerme mañana nos queda un largo día…- entonces Emmett me dijo susurrándome a la oreja.

- Tengo una manera de secarme…- le aparte pero con tan mala suerte que Emmett se aparto antes y caí a su lado de la cama quedando debajo de él.

Emmett antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya estaba encima de mí y me dijo.

- Vamos a jugar a los vaqueros.- y comenzó a moverse encima de mí yo intentaba apartarlo pero no podía.

- YIIIIIJAAAAA.- decía Emmett pero no muy alto para que nadie se enterara.

Menuda noche me espera… entonces escuche como la puerta se cerraba y en ese despiste que Emmett se giro para ver quién era aproveche lo empuje y conseguí salir de la cama y Emmett no paraba de decirme

- Jasper dame más y más.- yo con todo una furia le chillaba

- Me voy me voy yaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Fin del Flasblack**

Había intentado hablar con Alice durante toda la mañana pero no pude… y en la casa tampoco podría por que tenía guardia con ellos y me tocaría aguantar a Emmett…

Llevaba como dos días intentando hablar con Alice ya que no podía más… pero ella me evitaba hasta que me atarte y en el fin de semana los reuní a todos y les dije.

- Chicos miren esto no puede continuar así…- todos me miraron asintiendo menos Alice que miraba hacia bajo. Mi hermano se va la semana que viene pero igual tenemos que aguantar una semana más y yo no estoy dispuesto a compartir habitación ningún día más con Emmett. Así que propongo que ágamos cada noche el sorteo para que toque a diferentes personas pero ninguna puede repetir dos noches seguidas.

Todos asintieron y Emmett dijo.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo osito de mi corazón… las parejas con las parejas.- Emmett me dijo eso mientras me acariciaba el cuello… yo le fulmine con la mirada y Emmett se aparto… me estaba cansando y tarde o temprano reventaría…

- Esta bien me parece bien volverte hacer lo papelitos.- dijo mi querida hermano.

Todos esperamos a que ella acabara y Alice cogió dos papelitos y dijo.

- Los afortunados o desgraciados en compartir esta noche la habitación son…

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que he escrito como 5 veces este capítulo jaja pero no acababa de gustarme así que creo que este es el mejor de los 5 jaja espero que se diviertan mucho jajajaj al menos yo me e reído mucho mientras lo escribía jajjaa solo de imaginármelo ajajá pobre de mi Jasper ahora que tenia apunto a Alice viene Emmett a estropearlo todo…**

**En los siguientes capítulos verán por que Emmett está haciendo esto jajaj. Cosas que decir así muchasssss…**

**1. Con respuesta a mi amiga TheseRazors Edward no por ahora no aseguro nada porque aún está por llegar pero si quereis saber seguir leyendo jaja**

**2. TENGO QUE COMENTAROS QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES A UN PUEBLO SIN INTERNET… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTARE COMO DOS SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR Y PEDIROS DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR… PERO PROMETO LLEVARME EL PORTATIL Y CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO ALLÍ PARA CUANDO VUELVA PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.**

**3. RECOMENDACIONES DE FICS JAJAJAJA**

**Como siempre recomiendo a mi amiga Lunna-stiller que es de lo mejor como escritora y como amiga siempre apoyándome para que continúe y escriba mas pues decir que tiene 5 increíbles historias que son una pasada son muy muy buenas y si tenéis ganas y tiempo pasaros porque reiréis, llorareis y a veces os entraran ganas de matarla pero no importa ajajá**

**Otro fic donde me rio mucho es Los nuevos locos Adams: La loca vida de los Cullen de mi amigaaaaa TheseRazors es un no parar de reír ajajá risas aseguradas.**

**Y otra autora que me encanta es Kahia-chan todos sus historias son muy buenas no se con cual me quedaría aunque siempre acabe llorando con sus historias bien por felicidad o bien de tristeza os recomiendo que os paséis por sus fics.**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que me dejéis muchos reviews y sobretodo que os guste. Nos vemos en dos semanas**

**¿Quién serán los próximos en dormir juntos?**

**COMPRAS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Martes**

**Rosalie POV**

Todos estábamos impacientes, por saber quien eran los siguientes en dormir juntos. No sabía muy bien porque pero quería que uno de esos dos nombres fuera el mío y el de Emmett… Rosalie pero que… no digas tonterías. Parecía que Alice fuera a cámara lenta y yo me impacientaba cada vez más pero tenía que disimular… Así que me cruce de brazos y comencé a dar pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con mis zapatos. Parecía que no era la única que estaba nerviosa Jasper cruzaba los dedos, Bella se mordía el labia inferior, Emmett daba pequeños saltitos encima del sofá, Jacob tenia cogidas ambas manos de Bella y las miraba muy concentrado y Micaela era la única que parecía darle igual… como si a ella no le importara dormir con alguien.

- Los afortunados son Jacob y Bella…- todos nos miramos y luego yo desvié mi Mirada al suelo y Bella se puso algo colorada pero abrazo con fuerzas a Jacob mientras este respiraba tranquilo.

- Eso no vale… hay que repetirlo…- dijo Emmett muy indignado. Todos nos giramos para verle como se estiraba los pelos en el suelo y pataleando como un niño.

- Es injusto… ellos siempre duermen juntos además Jasper y yo necesitamos intimidad y yo os aseguro que Jasper y yo no haremos nada malo solo haremos tocamientos.- Todos miramos a Jasper con los ojos abiertos mientras el pobre se ponía mas pálido que un vampiro.

- Jazzy mi amor ¿a que no haremos nada malo?- dijo Emmett mientras se le acercaba con intenciones de tocarle el culo.

- Emmett… tócame una sola vez… rózame aunque solo sea con la manga y lamentaras a ver nacido… no tendrás galaxia para escapar de mi.- dijo Jasper con una voz muy segura de sí mismo y muy profunda. Creo que iba en serio. Alice para relajar el ambiente dijo.

- Emmett, esto era un sorteo y les ha tocado a ellos, nadie a echo trampas así que esta noche Jacob y Bella duermen juntos y no hay nada de qué hablar.- Emmett fue a protestar pero por la mirada que le dirigió Jasper agacho la cabeza y salió del salón. Todos poco a poco nos dispersamos, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Alice me dijo.

- Rosalie ¿quieres que vayamos al despacho de arriba para seguir mirando los análisis y todo?- La verdad no tenía nada que hacer y estar un rato con Alice me vendría bien ya que con ella puedo hablar de todo y nunca dice nada.

- Por supuesto ¿pero aquí hay un despacho? No lo he visto y mira que me he recorrido la casa.- Alice sonrió y miro de reojo a Jasper mientras le giñaba un ojo.

- Si que hay uno lo que pasa es que como Jasper no lo utilizaba pues lo tenía cerrado con llaves pero esta mañana me lo ha enseñado es muy amplio y bonito solo tendríamos que darle dos o tres toques personales para que lo pudiéramos utilizar de despacho para los casos.- Las dos sonreímos y dije.

- Eso implica que tenemos que ir…- y gritamos las dos a la vez.- DE COMPRAS.- Las dos reímos mientras salimos del salón.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba algo decepcionado porque yo quería que me tocara con Alice pero no para hacer nada, bueno si ella quería ¿Por qué no? … Pero en realidad lo que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con ella para poder acabar de decirle lo que el estúpido de Emmett nos había interrumpido. Estaba muy enfadado con él porque no sabía porque hacia eso… ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz? ¿Y fingir que somos pareja? Pero con todo eso no iba a dejar de intentar estar a solas con Alice para decirle todo lo que tengo aquí en el pecho que si no lo digo me va a explotar… por eso esta mañana le mostré el despacho para que los dos tuviéramos un rincón secreto… pero parece que ella no quiere ya que se lo ha enseñado a Rosalie que ara mismo están allí investigando el caso. Que últimamente estamos dejando de lado, pero la verdad yo no tengo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella…

Cogí mi guitarra y me senté al filo de la cama, donde la melodía me envolvió… olvide mi nombre, mi voz, mi corazón, mi vida, la casa olvide todo… solo estaba ella.

**Emmett POV**

Ya había preparado todo el garaje, deje un buen espacio para que todos los coches pudieran caber y en el espacio sobrante puse mis aparatos de mi gimnasio, y compre también un par de cintas para correr por si las chicas también querían hacer gimnasia porque la verdad no veo a Bella cogiendo pesas y Alice si no son de marca tampoco y Rosalie se puede romper una uña. Estuve pensando en todo lo sucedido durante estos días y la verdad tengo que disculparme con Rosalie no sé de qué pero sé que ella está enfadada conmigo así que me disculpare y hablare con Jasper y le contare todo y le diré que me ayude con Jacob y Bella.

- Emmett ¿se puede saber que haces tanto tiempo aquí abajo?- me dijo Bella mientras entraba quedándose pasmada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está limpio ehhh? Mira Bella se que yo no soy muy ordenado pero si tengo que convivir con vosotros pues al menos las cosas que todos vayamos a utilizar pues yo prometo limpiarlas y tratarlas bien, pero eso si en mi habitación no entra nadie que no tenga permiso.- Bella miro por todo el garaje y dijo.

- Emmett, no me esperaba esto por tu parte… es genial y por lo de tu habitación estoy completamente de acuerdo yo al menos no entrare sin permiso.

- A por cierto Bella ¿a las chicas os gustan las cintas no? Es que pensé que sería injusto que yo tuviera un gimnasio para mí solo así que he ido a la tienda a compraros cintas de correr ¿querías otra cosa?- Bella sonrió y dijo.

- En el fondo eres un cacho de pan Emmett, muchas gracias por comprar las cintas y no, no queríamos otra cosa con eso ya va bien. Por cierto voy a limpiar mi coche y a comisaría para recoger los análisis y el informe porque habido otra víctima ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Por supuesto, pero antes tengo que hacer un par de cosas porque no vas a limpiar el coche y luego vamos a comisaría juntos, es que tengo que comprar una cosa y hablar con un par de personas pero prometo ir a comisaría contigo.- Bella asintió y yo me monte en mi Jeep y salí a comprar…

**Alice POV**

Rosalie y yo estuvimos toda la tarde juntas en el despacho investigan pero no encontramos gran cosa, Bella nos llamo para decirnos que había otro caso y que mañana llegaría el cuerpo…

- Alice ¿Por qué no pedimos pizzas?- era buena idea no tenía ganas de cocinar y seguro los chicos no querían cocinar.

- Por mi perfecto pero tenemos que avisar a los demás tu avisa a Bella y ella avisara a Jacob, Micaela no viene a cenar, yo avisare a Jasper y así termino una conversación pendiente.- se me escapo la risita tonta solo de recordar esos escasos centímetros que nos separaban.

- ¿Que conversación?- dijo Rosalie fregándome el hombre y poniendo cara de niña buena- que yo no diga nada dime que te has acostado con el.- me puse a un mas colorada y le dije antes de salir corriendo.

- Toda vía no.- salí corriendo de la habitación, mientras se escuchaba a Rosalie reírse. Me dirigí hacía la habitación de Jasper donde una melodía y una voz preciosa llego a mis oídos invadiéndome de paz, venia de la habitación de mi Jasper, puse la oreja en la puerta y escuche como cantaba.

_Sabes cuantos días te ayoré_

_en la ciudad de la soledad._

_Los barcos no salieron hoy _

_Porque estoy amarrado a ti._

_Un abismo y al otro lado _

_Estas tú, no me dejes escapar _

_Creo que seré capaz de saltar_

_Donde estas tu._

_¿Sabes cuantos lunes desperté_

_Buscando una caricia tuya?_

_Cuando tu luz se apague _

_Y pierdas la dirección _

_Búscame en un mapa_

_Y si desaparece el suelo bajo tus pies_

_Vuela entre las nueves y piensa que_

_Siempre es pronto en la calle ilusión_

_Deja la puerta abierta de tu corazón _

_Hoy he venido para recordártelo._

_Cuando la lluvia caiga yo secare tu piel…_

No me avía dado cuenta, pero había abierto la puerta y estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta escuchando a ese ángel cantar, las lágrimas corrían por toda mi cara con desesperación buscando un lugar donde acabar. Jasper se giro y me vio allí parada llorando como una pánfila.

- Alice ¿Qué? ¿Porque lloras? Bueno ya sé que no soy muy bueno cantando pero tampoco es para tanto.- ¿que era malo contando?

- Pero si quieres dejo de cantar y no vuelvo a cantar jamás.- se acerco cogió mi cara con ambas manos y seco mis lagrimas por sus hermosas manos.

- Te mato.- fue lo único que pude decir, Jasper me miro algo confundido y yo me tire a sus brazos y le dije.

- Si dejas de cantar te mato es la canción mas hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida, seguro que a la chica quien le cantas tiene que estar muy feliz porque yo al menos yo sí que lo estoy.- el se retiro y apoyo su frente en la mía y me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si tu lo estas, ella seguro que también, Alice eres tan especial para mí. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos verdes y su perfecta boca, antes de que pudiera decirle nada. Jacob salió de la habitación de al lado y los dos nos separamos al instante.

- ¿Ehhh interrumpido algo?- los dos negamos pero Jacob se acerco a mí y me dijo.

- Alice ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- se me había olvidado seguía llorando.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente es solo que soy muy feliz y mi corazón lo expresa así.- Jasper me miro y me dijo.

- Tengo que ducharme, luego si queréis preparo la cena.- se me había olvidado no le había dicho lo de la pizza.

- Jasper, Rosalie y yo habíamos pensado de pedir pizzas si no te importa claro.

- Como me va importar, además no tenía ganas de cocinar.- me sonrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Baje con Jacob que se le veía un poco preocupado por a verme visto llorar pero poco a poco le convencí de que era alegría por lo que lloraba.

Todos cenamos en paz cosa que era muy raro pero Rosalie y Emmett no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, estaban los dos muy raros desde el día que Emmett nos pillo en el bosque pero Rosalie no me había dicho nada y tampoco se acerco a Jasper.

Todos recogimos la cocina y Bella y Jacob se fueron en seguida a dormir, Jasper se quedo leyendo en el salón mientras Emmett jugaba a la videoconsola que había instalado en el salón y Rosalie se fue a la ducha y la verdad a mí también me apetecía una buena ducha así que subí para ducharme pero antes de subir las escaleras Jasper me dijo.

- Espera que subo contigo que yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches Emmett. Espero que no intentes hacerme nada o lo lamentaras...

- Jasper, cuando te pones a dar miedo das mucho miedo pero lo siento baby esta noche no te toca a ti que te de candela pero no te preocupes quizá mañana buenas noches Alice. Baby que sueñes con los angelitos es decir conmigo.- Jasper parecía serio y dirigiéndose hacia Emmett en una forma bastante violenta yo corrí a ponerme delante y le dije.

- Tengo mucho calor quiero darme esa ducha ya así que vamos.- Jasper me miro y suspiro, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera.

- Buenas noches Emmett.- Emmett me levanto la mano en forma de despedida y continúo jugando.

- Bueno ya hemos llegado a tu habitación.- me dijo mientras habría mi puerta.

- Ojala fuera más grande la casa para poder acompañarte por más tiempo.- no sabía que decirle, el corazón me iba a explotar.

- Puedes acompáñame si quieres pero antes tengo que ducharme.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no se fuera.

- Vamos hacer una cosa, dúchate y en cuanto estés ven a mi habitación pasaremos un buen rato.- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue escaleras abajo.

No me lo podía creer iba a tener una cita con ese ángel…

**Emmett POV**

Todos estaban durmiendo mi plan empezaba a funcionar, abrí el cajón de los videojuego y conecte a la tele la cámara de video y se encendió la pantalla donde salía una Bella muy sexy con un camisón blanco muy cortito aran de los glúteos y a un Jacob en canoncillos Jacob estaba leyendo una revista mientras Bella se tapaba con las sabanas.

- Bella, me gustas mas sin tapar estas más sexy.- le dijo Jacob a Bella mientras este cogía las sabanas y la destapaba.

- Jacob recuerda la última vez, en el coche patrulla.- Así me gusta Bella cortando el rollo yo no mojo pues vosotros tampoco.

- Pero eso fue el estúpido de Emmett, pero mira por aquí no hay Emmett, ni walkis, ni nada que nos pueda ver.- me ha dicho estúpido a mi… ya pagara caro ese insulto. Jacob se levanto a cerrar la puerta con el pestillo. Un simple pestillo no me detendría, nunca me detendrán.

- Jacob no podemos hacer ruido, que las paredes tienen oídos.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa algo tímida mientras Jacob subía a la cama poniéndose a cuatro piernas para colocarse encima de Bella.

- Pues las paredes que oyen van a escuchar cuanto te quiero.- dijo Jacob mientras le comenzó hacer cosquillas mientras Bella intentaba aguantarse no reírse muy alto.

Yo ya estaba arriba a punto de picar a la puerta cuando vi a Alice salir de su habitación, se puso pálida al verme allí pero no dijo nada esa era la mía. Llevaba un conjunto de pijama lila con el pantalón cortito cogido justo debajo de los glúteos. ¿Dónde iría a estas horas? Bueno no importa Emmett concéntrate en fastidiar a Jacob y Bella.

- Oye Alice, yo no te deje aquel videojuego que era de cantar el Singstar para que pudieras cantar todo lo que quisieras.- Alice estaba algo nerviosa pero me dijo rápido.

- Si, pero se lo he dado a Bella como me dijiste esta mañana me dijiste que se lo dejara a Bella.- ya sabía que se lo había dejado a ella, tengo excusa, tengo excusa jajja nadie me gana. Aparte de estar buenísimo soy un súper que digo híper inteligente.

-Es que no puedo dormir y quiero jugar a ese juego tengo la regla y tengo antojo.

- Claro Emmett ara mismo se lo pido a Bella, espérame a bajo que ara te lo bajo.- Alice realmente estaba muy nerviosa no se había dado cuenta que yo no puedo tener antojos porque no tengo la regla. Tendré que investigarlo pero antes tengo que interrumpir a los tortolitos.

Baje al salón y encendí la tele donde salían un Jacob muy desnudito y una Bella con ropa interior, esto es como ver una porno pero improvisando. En verdad me sentía algo mal por ver Bella algo desnuda por así decirlo así que cada vez que Bella salía agachaba la cara intentando pensar en ositos de peluche. Pero de repente un tok tok se escucho.

- Bella, no abras…

- ¿Y si ha pasado algo?

- Que va a pasar que seguro es Emmett tocando la pera, por favor Bella no abras as lo por mi…

- Lo siento Jacob pero puede ser importante por favor hazte el dormido.- Bella se levanta y se puso bien el camisón y abrió la puerta.

- Siento venir tan tarde pero es que tengo un antojo y necesito cantar al Singstar vengo a que me lo dejes por favor, lo antes posible.- Alice realmente parecía algo nerviosa e impaciente.

- Claro Alice, ¿pero estas bien?

- Perfectamente, por favor el videojuego rápido… vamos.

- Sí, claro toma, aquí lo tienes.- Alice cogió el videojuego y bajo las escaleras sin despedirse.

Apagué la tele y vi a una Alice algo desesperada.

- Toma Emmett ahora déjame que tengo que ir a…- de tapo la boca de repente y dijo.

- Al baño es que estoy algo descompuesta.- le di las gracias y se subió arriba como un rayo. Yo mire que nadie estuviera por allí y volví a encender la pantalla donde salía un Jacob muy contento por así decirlo, mientras Bella se subía encima de él y le besaba el cuello, yo apague la pantalla antes de quedarme ciego y subí arriba donde me tire hacia la puerta del cuarto de los tortolitos, Caí al suelo con la puerta delante de mí, Bella enseguida se tapo y Jacob izo lo mismo y yo me tape los ojos para no quedarme ciego.

- DIOS ME VOY A QUEDAR CIEGO, CIEGO, CIEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

- ¿EMMETT QUE HACES AQUIIIIIIIIIII? TE VOY A MATAR.- dijo Jacob, en poco segundos todo el mundo estaba ahí, incluido un hombre en canoncillos que no conocía de nada.

- ¿Tu quien eres?- el hombre me miro y dijo.

- Un amigo de Micaela.

- ¿UN AMIGO, UN AMIGO… MIRA CHAVAL SI YO NO MOJO AQUÍ NO MOJA NI LOS PECES QUE SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE ESTAR MOJAOS ¿ME ENTIENDES?-se aparto de mi y entro a la habitación algo asustado.

A la mañana siguientes, cuando baje todos me miraban como si hubiera matado a alguien.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esas caras?

- ¿Emmett puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo Micaela.

- Claro, las que quieras

- ¿Tu eres subnormal, poco listo, idiota, anormal, sin celebro o simplemente eres gilipollas?- no sabía que decir tampoco había hecho nada tan malo. Además creo que en los sinónimos que ha dicho Micaela no hay ninguna que me diga guapo o listo.

- Micaela es todo junto, Emmett no tiene definición simplemente es Emmett tu si quieres insultar a alguien y ofenderle de verdad lo único que tienes que decirle es Emmett es el peor insulto de la historia.- ehh eso me había dolido. Vale que tenia que hablar con ella para discúlpame pero Rosalie se había pasado.

- Ehhh eso ha dolido, no te pases que yo no hecho nada malo.

- QUE NO HAS HECHO NADA MALO, noooo solamente a mi me hiciste que ese modelo de ropa interior no terminara lo que empezó, a Bella y a Jacob siempre le interrumpes y los dos van más salidos que el pico de una mesa y MI POBRE HERMANO PARA UNA VEZ QUE DECIDE PEDIRLE UNA CITA A UNA CHICA NO PUEDE QUEDAR POR QUE AL SEÑOR SE LO OCURRE PORNERSE A CANTAR AL SINGERSTAR Y LUEGO PARA ACABAR DE REMATAR ROPES UNA PUERTA PARA LLAMAR LA UNA VEZ MAS QUE JACOB Y BELLA SE DESAOGEN SEXUALMENTE. Pero tranquilo Emmett no has hecho nada malo, solo queremos matarte pero nada malo.

- ¿Como que Jasper le ha pedido una cita a alguien?¿ Que chica?¿ Que pasa que los únicos decentes somos Alice y yo. Dios que panda de enfermos.- Tendré que investigar a Jasper… quiero saber quien chica pero tiene que ser cercana porque si le pidió una cita ayer que no salimos para nada tiene que ser una chica de cercano. Comencé a mirar a las posibles candidatas ¿Bella? esa es una posible como con Jacob no puede terminar lo que empieza puede que acuda a Jasper… ¿Rosalie? le mato ¿Alice? No demasiado pequeña para tal alto hombre ¿Micaela? mmm es atractiva, y divertida además a él lo trata como un perro puede ser que lo único que quieren hacer es disimular para que no nos demos cuenta que en verdad tengan una relación… Espero un momento y ¿el modelo de a noche? … dios mío UN TRIO…

**Bella POV **

El inspector nos había mandado a todos para casa ya que habíamos intentado matar a Emmett con un bisturí, una silla, en la sala de entrenamientos… en fin tiene suerte, la verdad nos habíamos portado mal con Emmett no teníamos que haber intentado matarlo pero si una broma pesada o algo por el estilo.

Ahora estábamos todos en el salón esperando a que Rosalie saque los papelitos.

- Los afortunados de esta noche o desafortunados en el caso de que te toque con Emmett son…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**MIERCOLES**

**Alice POV**

-Los afortunados o des afortunado a quien le toque con Emmett son o es…- Rosalie abrió el papel y se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa, el tiempo se me estaba haciendo eterno pero ¿Por qué no habla ya la rubia esta?

- Rosalie ¿Quieres hablar ya? O nos esperamos a mi ¿boda?- por lo visto Micaela también estaba nerviosa.

- Ya va, ya va solo saboreaba el momento los afortunados son… Alice y Jasper.- Rosalie se reía mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Bella y Jacob se miraron y se rieron ampliamente y se unieron a Rosalie. En cambió yo no pude reaccionar me costaba procesar la información.

- Creo que esta noche será tranquilita para algunos y movidita para otros.- escuche como Jacob lo decía mientras se reía. Emmett no dejo de mirar de Jasper a mí y de mí a Jasper.

-Parece que os hayan metido miedo en el cuerpo ninguno a reaccionado aun. Sí no queréis dormir juntos volvemos hacer el sorteo todos juntos.- todos se giraron para vernos y los dos gritamos al unisonó.

- NOOOOOOOO.- Emmett, abrió los ojos de par en par y se encogió de hombros se tumbo en el sofá encendió la tele y comenzó a hacer zapping, pero antes de que saliera del salón Emmett me dijo algo que me dejo en mi sitio.

-Bueno esta noche será más movida de lo que pensáis por que abran celos incluidos.

- ¿A qué te refieres Emmett?- le dije algo molesta.

- Que tengas cuidado porque la chica J esta por aquí y no le va a gustar nada que duermas con su amorcito.- Jasper ¿tenía una chica?… imposible me lo abría dicho o ¿no?

- ¿Chica J?- Emmett me miro y me dijo en voz casi audible.

- Es la chica de Jasper por eso chica J de Jasper… aun no se ha dejado ver pero tengo dos sospechas solo tengo que investigar un poco y lo averiguare.- Emmett tiene que estar equivocado Jasper me lo hubiese contado.

**Jacob POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, Bella estaba con las chicas no sé dónde. Se me ocurrió que podíamos montar un estudio de música justa en la guardilla, a las chicas les encanta cantar a mí me gustaba escuchar cantar a Bella ya que yo he sido un torpe con los instrumentos y por lo poco que se a Jasper le gusta la guitarra y el piano. Me levante de la cama y fui directo al cuarto de Jasper se me olvido picar así que entre sin picar a la habitación donde me encontré a un Jasper algo nervioso daba vueltas en la habitación y hacia la cama una y otra vez.

- ¿Jasper amigo estas bien?- el levanto la vista y se dejo caer en la cama.

- No, estoy preparado para pasar la noche con ella…- ara entiendo Jasper estaba nervioso, yo había notado algo entre ellos pero pensé que sería cosa mía ya que yo veo una relación a todo el mundo mira si soy tonto que pensé que Rosalie y Emmett podrían llegar a tener algo.

- Ara entiendo estas nervioso ¿verdad?- Jasper se levanta acomodo la cama y se volvió a sentar.

- No es que este nervioso, es solo que no puede decirle lo que siento por que siempre interrumpe alguien y ara encima voy a dormir con ella no sé si podre resistirlo vale que sea rarito y todo eso que pensáis de mi… pero al fin y al cabo soy un hombre y no soy de piedra.- Es verdad que todos pensamos que Jasper es algo rarito pero era buena persona y a mí me cae muy bien pero tenía razón estaba en un buen apuro o ¿no?

- Mira Jasper, tengo una idea fantástica y así esta noche podréis pasar la noche más mágica de toda vuestra vida.- Le explique a Jasper todo lo de hacer un estudio de música en la guardilla y le dije de ir a comprar los muebles e instrumentos ahora y así también organizábamos el despacho compramos ordenadores mesas etc y podíamos ir todos juntos y que él aprovechara para decirle todo lo que sienta a Alice y aprovechar la noche.

- Jacob eres un gran amigo pero para eso tendrás que apartar a Emmett y mi hermana. Ya sabes como son.

- Jasper confía en mí, voy avisar a las chicas, baja al salón para avisar de la excursión.

Una vez todos en el salón solo tenía que avisar que todos estaban invitados.

- Chicos, chisca ya hace casi una semana que vivimos juntos y aun no hemos organizado los cuartos, la salita, guardilla ni despacho lo único que está organizado es el gimnasio y gracias a Emmett. Así que he pensado hoy que estamos todos aquí pues podríamos hacer una excursión al súper mercado y comprar muebles, ordenadores etc. Así se me olvidaba la guardilla es muy grande y esta insonorizada y pues como a todos nos gusta la música pues había pensado en hacer un estudio de música comprar un par de guitarras, un piano, una tele para que las chicas juegan al Singsta y todo eso. Si os parece bien por supuesto.- Todos sonrieron y aceptaron.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar tres coches por qué pensar que si tenemos que traer muebles, ordenadores e instrumentos necesitaremos coches. Porque no hacemos parejas va las elijo yo a la bartola… Bella tu conmigo… Emmett con Ros y Micaela… Jasper con Alice. ¿Os parecen bien las parejas para los coches?- Antes que Emmett pudiera protestar, yo dije.

- Bien como veo que nadie se queja nos vamos va a los coches.

- Un momento yo no voy tengo asuntos que atender.- Bueno una menos por la que preocuparse, Micaela no vendría así que solo tendría que ocuparme de Emmett.

- Bueno otro día, no te preocupes con los pequeños monstruitos que son las tres comprando por una mas no nos moriremos lo prometo, pero si tienes que hacer trabajo pues lo primero es lo primero ¿no?

- No es trabajo, es debido al viaje de mi marcha me gustaría avanzarlo para pasado mañana pero no sé si podre… bueno marcho ya que llego tarde.- ¿Cómo se quiere ir ya? Pues por lo que tenía entendido lo mejor que se le daba y más disfrutaba era tocar las narices a su hermano y ¿ahora se nos va? Hay cosas que no las entiendo pero en fin que vamos hacer ara Jasper lo que tiene que preocuparse es declararse a Alice y pasar una bonita noche lo que no se es como quitare a Emmett del medio.

Hoy sería un día lago raro Micaela dice que se quiere ir, Emmett no protesta porque va con Rosalie, Rosalie no protesta porque va con Emmett… increíble, bueno al menos será un día tranquilo.

- SALIDOSS, me escucháis bien.- ¿Pero qué? Bella miro debajo de su asiento donde había Walki talki y Emmett estaba hablando.

- Escucharme he puesto esto por si queremos hablar entre nosotros además si alguien se deja el walki talki en línea podremos escuchar guarradas espero que vosotros dos otra vez no os he visto dos veces en acción y la verdad chicos sois muy monótonos deberías cambiar posturas y juegos.-no me podía creer que este me estuviera pasando a mí, necesitaba matar a alguien y Emmett se ganaba todos los puntos.

- Emmett, si vuelves hacer referencia a nuestra intimidad te meteré la pistola por…- Bella se calmo porque a ella no le gustaba decir groserías pero Emmett la estaba cansando y la verdad solo he visto una vez a Bella cabreada y casi me tira por la ventana así que yo si fuera Emmett me relajaría con ella pero conociéndolo seguro que no para hasta el final.

- ¿Jacob crees que soy una salida?- yo casi pego un volantuzo, no me lo esperaba que Bella me hiciera esa pregunta.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Bella que preguntas?- ella se giro quedando enfrente de mi yo la hubiera mirado pero estaba conduciendo.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta. Responde.

- Claro que no ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí eso?

- Hombre porque eres mi novio ¿a quién si no se lo pregunto a mi amante?

- Bella de verdad a veces tienes cada cosa que me desesperas si no fuera porque te amo tanto.- La mire de reojo y los dos nos sonreímos, ella subió la música y continuamos el camino en silencio.

**Jasper POV**

Llevábamos un buen rato en silenció y yo no podía mas así que le dije.

- Alice si quieres puede dormir en el suelo y tú en la cama así no estarás tan incomodo.- ella aparto la cara del cristal y dijo algo seria.

- ¿Tú no estás nervioso?

- Si es contigo no. Ya te dije que eras especial para mi.- Esto iba por buen camino ara solo tengo que esperar a que ella diga algo y después soltarlo todo.

- Por eso mismo porque tú eres muy especial para mí y no quiero que piensas que…

- Calla, ¿es que no sabes lo que te quiero?- ya lo había soltado todo ara solo teína que esperar a que ella dijera algo. Pero antes de que ella hablara uno voz que últimamente estaba escuchando mucho y me estaba cansando grito.

-MUÑECA DIABOLICA, TIGRE DE MI CORAZON… me escucháis bien.- ¿No puede ser? ¿Otro Walki talki?

- Emmett ¿se puede saber por qué has puesto otros Walkis en los coches?

- Por si queremos hablarnos, solo me preocupo por vuestro bienestar ademasssssssss.- Alice había abierto la ventanilla y había tirado el walki talki por la ventanilla.

- ¿Podemos continuar con nuestra conversación? – Alice estaba mirándome fijamente y yo me estaba poniendo nervioso así que gire con el coche aparcando fuera de la carretera en un descampado.

- Un momento por favor.- cogí el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marque el teléfono de mi gran amigo.

- Jacob, si, estamos bien es solo que hemos pinchado… no,no,no ni se te ocurra dar la vuelta aquí está todo bien estupendamente en unas dos o tres horas estamos en el centro comercial comprar vosotros no reparéis en gastos. Ok pasarlo bien si se que tenemos un walki, Alice lo ha tirado por la ventana, si en un rato nos vemos xao.- colgué el teléfono y la mire y luego puse mi mejor sonrisa.

- Ara te toca a ti hablar.

- Para lo que tengo que hacer no hace falta hablar.- sonrió y junto nuestros labios.

**Rosalie POV**

- MUÑECA DIABOLICA, TIGRE DE MI CORAZON… ¿estáis? Contestar no tiene gracia.- Emmett levaba rato intentando tocar las narices a Jasper y Alice pero por lo visto el walki se había roto. Creo que el objeto volador que ha salido antes por la ventana de Alice era el walki.

- Dios ¿y si les ha pasado algo malo? ¿O malísimo? ¿O quizás horrendo? ROSALIE da media vuelta vamos a rescatarles.

- Estas loco si crees que voy a dar media vuelta por esta tontería, no pienso para el coche.- Cada día me sorprendía mas ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Y pensar que me gusta… Rosalie ni se te ocurra a volver a pensar algo así.

- Bien, pues me tirare del coche en marcha para salvar a mi tigre y a mi hermanita la peque con cara de duende.- acelere el coche para que ni se lo ocurriera abrir la puerta.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan malvada?

- Emmett, CALLATE N ¿NO CREES QUE ESTOY SUFICIENTEMENTE CABREADA CONTIGO PARA QUE SIGAS TOCANDO LAS NARICES?- observe como Emmett agachaba la cabeza y en un susurro dijo.

- Si y de eso quería hablar pero no aquí pero tú ya has sacado el tema… yo no sé exactamente lo que te echo pero te pido disculpas prometo intentar comportarme cuando hable contigo.- Emmett me estaba pidiendo disculpas ¿a mí? Esa sí que era buena la verdad es que estaba muy lindo con esa carita de niño bueno… Rosalie cállate y se grosera con él.

- ¿Quieres que te diga porque estoy molesta contigo?- el me miro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Por cómo eres…- me dolía haberle dicho eso pero no podía permitirme ser buena con él porque si no acabaría por enamora… Rosalie hale ni se te ocurra acabar esa palabra.

- AAA, siento ser como soy Rosalie espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, es solo que no soporto estar enfadado contigo, no sé porque pero me haces falta pero veo que yo solo te causo asco. Procurare no molestarte mas lo prometo.- Creo que me había pasado mucho con él pero es que no podía permitirme ser dulce con él, tenía que hacerle creer que no me importa nada como debe ser.

Estuvo todo el camino en silenció yo solo quería abrazarlo y pedirle mil disculpas por a verle hablado de aquella manera y decirlo lo que verdaderamente pienso…

**Holaaaaaaa **

**Seque he tardado mucho pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada y hacer un hueco se me es muy difícil pero intentare escribir más rápido pero es que no tengo tiempo. Espero que este cap os guste me ha quedado algo largo así que he tenido que cortarlo pero no os preocupéis actualizare pronto jaja (lo intentare xd) espero que os riais tanto como yo mientras lo escribo jaja un beso y pasarla bn con la lectura.**

**Recomendaciones:**

**Ella no lo necesita pero yo quiero hacerlo porque de verdad que sus historias me apasionan son divertidas, románticas tienen de todo son increíbles me encantan. ELLA SE LLAMA****Lunna-Stiller****si no leéis sus fics no sabéis que os perdéis… **

**COMPRAS**


End file.
